Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: Another Christmas fic, this time featuring our two favorite teachers....IT'S DONE!
1. Part One

**Hi all, well with Chirstmas fast approching I thought I'd write yet another Christmas Tales fic, this one involving our two favorite teachers...**

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale**

**By Tuxedodude**

**THE ONE WHERE YUKARI GETS LEFT BEHIND...**

It was a snowy day in Tokyo, which is rare. Minamo drove up to Yukari's apartment building and got off. "I'll bet she's still asleep." she pushed the intercom button and Yukari's Mother answered.

"Yes who is it." asked Yukari's Mom. "It's Miss Kurosawa, I'm here to pick up Yukari." there was a brief silence. "That lazy good for nothing, I think she's still asleep."

Minamo just shook her head. "Why is her mother always talking about her that way...I guess Yukari must be used to it by now." she thought

---------------------------------

About 30 minutes later the front door opened and out stepped a still half asleep Yukari. "What's the big idea Nyamo." she told Minamo.

"We have to get to school, we're teachers remember?" Minamo headed to her car and got on while Yukari just stood there. "Well are you getting on or are you...Oh my God she fell asleep standing up."

----------------------------------

So after a while the two teachers finally made it to Azumanga High School. Inside Yukari was yawning while Minamo just stared at her. "So Yukari, what are your plans for Christmas?"

Yukari just rubbed her eyes. "Oh I guess Mommy and I will just spend it at home alone like we do every year, just having a microwave turkey dinner and exchange some cheap presents with each other." she answered.

Minamo just stared at her. "That's no way to spend the holidays...look why don't you two come with me to Hokkaido and spend Christmas with my family."

Yukari just sneered. "So you can rub it in my face how loaded your family is...no thank you. Besides you know your family isn't to crazy about me." Yukari never did understand why Minamo, coming from such a wealthy family would have decided to become of all things, a PE Teacher.

"Well the offer is always open." Minamo said as she smiled.

----------------------------------

Yukari approached her classroom, suddenly the door slid open and out came Kaorin singing. "I'm gonna get a present for my Sakaki-san...I'm gonna get a present for my Sakaki-san."

Yukari just stared at her as she walked by her. "I wonder what all that was about." she thought.

----------------------------------

Yukari sat at her desk, she gave a huge yawn. "Okay class, read any chapter you want of any book you want and wake me when class is over." and with that she slumped her head on the desk and fell into a deep sleep.

Chiyo walked up to her. "Um, Yukari-Sensei?" the little girl poked her. Yukari quickly woke up. "Hmm huh, is class over already?" she asked.

"Um no Yukari-Sensei, you see today is the last day before holiday break and we were wondering if we could go home early today." Chiyo said as she smiled.

Yukari stared at the clock. "Class just started...AND YOU'RE ASKING ME THAT NOW!!!!!!" Chiyo just smiled and sweatdropped. "I guess I'll go back to my desk now." and she quickly ran off.

-------------------------------------

Some time later classes were dismissed early and Yukari was still asleep on her desk. Tomo slowly walked up to her holding a permanent marker.

"I wouldn't do that Tomo." Yomi warned her. "Come on Yomi, I've been tempted to do this to her so many times, besides she'll never know it was me."

Doodling on Yukari's face has always been a goal for Tomo, and with this being her senior year, she knew time was running out for her to do so. She got closer...closer...until she was close enough to start drawing on her face. She moved the marker up to her lips, she was about to draw a moustache when...

"Draw even one little line on me and you're dead Tomo." Tomo quickly fell backward. "How did she know?" Tomo asked. She examined Yukari, she looked like she was still asleep. "Eh, she was probably dreaming or something.

Yomi just shook her head. "Face it Tomo, her guard for you is so strong that she can sense you even when she's asleep.

But Tomo wouldn't listen, she got closer to Yukari again. Just as she was about do draw something, Yukari quickly grabbed Tomo's arm, stood up, and flipped the wildcat to the floor...and she still appeared to be asleep.

"Uh I don't think I'd better push it." Tomo said as she layed down on the floor. "Good call." Yomi said.

--------------------------------------------------

Minamo had gone to Yukari's homeroom to let her know that school had been let out early. Yukari still half asleep dragged herself into Minamo's car. "Honestly Yukari, how do you manage to sleep a lot." she asked.

Yukari just yawned. "Just a gift I guess." Minamo just shook her head as she drove off.

--------------------------------------------------

After Minamo dropped her off, Yukari went inside the building and up to the apartment. She unlocked the door and once again yawned as she went in. "Mommy, I'm home."

Yukari's mother walked up to her. "Oh good you're just in time to see me off." she said as she smiled. "Yeah..." Yukari answered as she headed to her room to take a nap.

Yukari's mom just shook her head and started to count 3...2...1...

"SEE YOU OFF!!!!!!" Yukari quickly ran back to her. "What are you talking about?" Yukari's mom gave a big smile. "I'm off to my Christmas Cruise, I told you about it earlier this week. remember."

"When...wait a minute you told me while I was asleep didn't you?" Yukari was fuming. Well I'm going too, just let me get packed."

"Sorry dear, but I'm afraid there were only two tickets left and I got one of them." Yukari just narrowed her eyes. "And who got the other one?" she asked.

"Diego." Yukari's mom answered with stars in her eyes.

"OUR NIEGHBOR FROM MEXICO?!!!!!!" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Mommy you can't leave me alone...Its Christmas time, what will I do?"

"Oh don't be a baby, the microwave turkey dinner is in the freezer, and I left you a coupon for a free novelty item from the bargain store downtown as your present, now have a Merry Christmas."

Yukari didn't care about the cruise anymore, she just jumped on the floor and grabbed her mother's leg. "NO MOMMY DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE...I HATE BEING ALONE!!!!!"

"Oh grow up Yukari." she got free and quickly left. Yukari just stayed there kneeling on the floor. "What do I do now..." She knew one thing she could do...she really didn't want to do it...but it was better than being alone. She took out her cell phone and started to dial...after it rang for a few seconds someone answered. "Hello Nyamo...?"

------------------------------------------

Nyamo was in shock, not even Yukari deserved to be treated like this on Christmas, and by her own mother no less. As she drove to the apartment, she noticed that Yukari was already outside with some luggage. "What is that idiot doing, she'll freeze to death."

She quickly got of the car and ran up to Yukari. "What are you thinking standing out here like this, come on get in the car, I'll put your luggage in the trunk."

Minamo stared at Yukari's face, it appeared like she had been crying. "Are you okay." Minamo asked.

Yukari just nodded her head and got into the car. Minamo just stared at her for a few seconds, then proceeded to put Yukari's luggage in the trunk.

------------------------------------------------

As they drove to the airport Minamo took a quick glance at Yukari, who was just staring out the window. She started to worry. Normally Yukari would probably be looking through the glove compartment or start telling wild stories about their High School days, or even sleeping.

But she looked different, like she was hurt or something. "Minamo...Arigato." she finally said. It was rare when Yukari would call her by her true name. She just smiled. "Anytime Yukari...anytime."

---------------------------------------------------

The flight was delayed due to icy conditions. Minamo just sighed. "Would you like some coffee Yukari while we wait, my treat." Yukari just nodded and smiled.

While Minamo left to go get the coffee, Yukari stood up and stared at a huge Christmas Tree that was set up near the airport entrance. Yukari then started to think back when she was younger.

---------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK**

It was Christmas Morning, 6 year old Yukari ran up to the tree and jumped up and down in joy when she saw that Santa had bought her a huge present. Yukari's Mom and Dad walked up. "LOOK DADDY, SANTA CAME...SANTA CAME!!!!!"

Yukari's Dad just laughed. "She sure did Yu-Yu." that's what her dad would call her.

"Can i open it now?" the little girl giggled, as her father nodded.

Yukari ran over to it and opened it, it was a dollhouse. "SANTA GOT MY LETTER DADDY!!!" she ran over to her dad and hugged him.

Yukari's mom just frowned. "How could you get her that, you know money is tight right now." she said.

"Come on honey, it's Christmas, we deserve to loosen our wallets once in a while." he said as he smiled.

"Don't worry Mommy." Yukari said. "It was Santa who bought me this present." she said as she smiled.

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS SANTA!!!!!!" Yukari's mom yelled.

Yukari just stood there with a blank look on her face. "No...Santa?" Her dad quickly kneeled in front on her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Of course there is a Santa Yu-Yu, he's always been around giving presents to all good little boys and girls."

-------------------------------------

Yukari was in her room playing with her dollhouse. Suddenly she heard her parents arguing downstairs. She slowly opened the door so she could here better.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU, ALL YOU DO IS SPOIL HER!!!!!!!"

"YUKARI IS A PRECIOUS GIFT, WHY DO YOU HATE HER?!!!!!"

"BECAUSE OF HER I HAD TO QUIT MY JOB AT THE OFFICE, START A WHOLE NEW LIFE, AND WORSE OF ALL, I RARELY EVER GET TO GO OUT AND ENJOY A DRINK WITH MY FREINDS!!!!!"

Yukari then heard a slap.

"Y...you hit me."

"I can't believe that you regret the birth of our daughter." Yukari then heard footsteps and quickly closed the door and jumped into her bed.

The door opened. "Yu-Yu, are you asleep?" It was her dad. Yukari then stared at him. "Did you hit mommy?" Yukari's dad just sighed. "Come on Yu-Yu, we're leaving."

Yukari just kept staring at him. "Are the three of us going on a trip?" she asked.

"No just you and I." he answered. Yukari just seemed confused...

_"Yukari?...Yukari?"_

**END FLASHBACK**

**---------------------------------------**

"Yukari?" Yukari quickly snapped out of her trance and noticed that Minamo was standing in front of her holding two paper cups filled with coffee. "Are you okay."

Yukari got one of the cups. "Yeah, just thinking about some Christmas Memories." She sat down.

"I see." Minamo sat down next to her. "So what Christmas memories where you thinking about?" Yukari just stared at her. "Oh it's not important." Yukari quickly smiled. "So Nyamo, I hear they have pretty good hot springs in Hokkaido."

"Yes they do, I've been in them before, I'm sure you'll really enjoy them." Minamo felt a little relieved. "At least she's beginning to act a little like her old self."

"Yomi's been there and she says they're great too." she took a sip of coffee. "Oh I can't wait to try it out and then rub it the other teacher's faces." she gave an evil laugh.

"Okay, she's defiantly back." Minamo thought as she smiled and sweatdropped.

----------------------------------------

**Well there it is the first part, please let me know what you think...take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME...**


	2. Part Two

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale**

**By Tuxedodude**

**THE ONE WHERE THEY REACH HOKKAIDO...**

After a few more hours, their flight was cleared for boarding. As they took their seats on the plane Yukari called over a flight attendant. "Yeah can I have some peanuts or something."

Minamo just stared at her. "Yukari, we haven't even taken of yet and your already asking for peanuts?"

"Come on Nyamo, I think we should get good service for what it costs to go to Hokkaido First Class on Christmas." she answered.

Minamo just closed her eyes. "You're not even paying for this trip."

"Details, Details." Yukari answered.

------------------------------------------

16 year old Yukari was about to start her first day of high school. She was so excited "I'm gonna become the most popular girl in school." she proclaimed as she pumped her fist in the air. She then headed for the gym for the welcoming ceremony.

Outside the gym, a raven short haired girl stood outside the gym entrance. She was nervous, ever since she announced to her family that she wanted to attend Azumanga High School, she was treated so coldly, They wanted her to attend the most prestigious private school in Tokyo, it was tradition that a Kurosawa has attended that school since it was first built. Why on earth would she want to break tradition.

Then the reason came walking up the walkway to the gym. Ever since she first met her in a festival in Kyoto a few weeks ago, she knew that they were destined to be together forever. When she found out that she was going to apply to Azumanga High, she knew she had to be with her.

Her heart skipped as Yukari got closer. The raven haired girl shook nervously as she approached her. "M...Miss Yukari?"

"Oh hey there Minamo, what are you doing here." she asked. "I'm going to go to school here too." she said as she smiled.

"Really, that is so cool, maybe we'll be in the same class right?"

"I sure hope so." Minamo thought. "Hey we'd better go inside now before we get in trouble." Yukari grabbed Minamo's hand which caused the raven haired girl to blush.

_"Hey Nyamo we landed already...Nyamo?..."_

_------------------------------------------------_

"NYAMO!!!!!"

Minamo quickly woke up. "Oh sorry did I doze off?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. Yukari just grinned. "Yes you did, and for a change I was the one to wake you."

-----------------------------------------

As they reached the entrance they notice that there was a chauffeur holding a sign that said 'Minamo Kurosawa' on it.

"Wow Nyamo we get to ride in a limo, I call shotgun" Yukari said with a grin.

"We both have to ride in the back, now let's go before I regret having bought you here." Minamo told her with an angry look.

--------------------------------------------

On the way to the hotel, Yukari stared out the window, she giggled like a little girl. "What's with you?" Minamo asked.

"I can't help it, this is the first time I've ever been to Hokkaido." Yukari said with stars in her eyes. "Oh I can't wait to try the skiing."

Minamo just sighed. "You don't even know how to ski."

"You could teach me." Yukari told her. "So...how did the family take it when they found out I was coming."

Minamo got a blank look. "Well...you see...I haven't quite told them yet."

"WHAT?!!!!!!" Yukari became nervous. "You know how they feel about me."

"I know, but If I had told them you were coming they might have cancelled our invitation." Minamo looked out the window. "We're here."

-----------------------------------------------

Inside the lobby the entire Kurosawa family was there, everyone was busy talking and sharing old stories...as well as all their investments. Suddenly Yukari and Minamo walked in and everyone became silent.

"Awkward." Yukari told Minamo softly. A woman walked up to them, she appeared to be an older version of Minamo. "Minamo, why on earth did you bring her?" she demanded.

"Mother, she was going to be all alone on Christmas, I couldn't let that happen." Minamo told her.

Minamo's mom just stared at Yukari. "So are you going to break anyone else's heart while you're here?"

"MOTHER!!!!!!" Minamo yelled. "That's in the past, I've forgiven her, why can't you and the rest of the family do the same."

"Because of her, you went to that lowly school and broke our tradition. That alone is reason enough for us not to acknowledge her existence." Minamo's mom said.

"Fine, if that's how you feel, we'll leave then." They were about to leave when someone walked up. "Don't go, you're already here, besides I doubt you'll be able to find a flight back to Tokyo."

They turned around and saw a young man that appeared to be the same age as them. "KENJI!!!!!!" Minamo quickly hugged him. He was Minamo's cousin and the only member of the family who supported Minamo's decision to attend Azumanga High.

Yukari stared at him, Kenji stared back. "It's been a long time Yukari." he said. Yukari just nodded. Minamo just stared at the two. "So, will you two be joining us this evening?" he asked.

"Actually, I think we'll be going to our room now, let's go Yukari." they started to walk off. "It was nice to see you again Kenji." Minamo said as they were leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------

As they entered there room Yukari sat on her bed. "Minamo, I'm sorry."

"About what?" Minamo asked.

"About what happened all those years ago when we were in high school." she answered.

"I've already told you, I know you didn't mean for that to happen, besides it was crazy for us to have been dating."

"Yet you never left after that incident, you stuck around, we graduated together, went to the same college together, and we even managed to get teaching jobs in our old high school." Yukari said.

"And?" Minamo asked.

"Why stick by my side...do you still...?"

"Don't be ridiculous Yukari, I'm waaaaaaay past that, we have a teaching career now, and the respect of our students."

"That's easy for you to say, Tomo tried to doodle on my face earlier today." Yukari snickered.

"What?"

"Yeah, she thought I was asleep, but I was faking the whole time, I mean I'm no fool." Yukari gave a victory sign.

"Well we'd better get to sleep now." Minamo said as she opened her suitcase.

"What are you talking about Nyamo, the night is still young, let's go get a drink." Yukari insisted. "Look, the bar is probably completely occupied by my family, it's a real bad idea." Minamo explained.

"And who says we have to go to the bar here, I'm sure there's another place we can go to." Yukari walked up to Minamo and gave a puppy dog face. "Please Nyamo, can't we go?"

Minamo gave in. "Okay, but let's not stay out too late. We have a lot of family activities to do tomorrow."

"Don't worry, everything will be all right." Yukari assured her.

-----------------------------------

Later that evening the entire Kurosawa clan was busy setting up the Christmas Tree. It was gigantic. "Only the best for us Kurosawa's" said Minamo's mom. "I just wish Minamo and Yukari would join us." Kenji said.

"Well if Minamo want's to join us she is welcomed to do so, but that Tanizaki could stay up there and rot for all I care."

Kenji couldn't take it anymore. "That's enough Aunt Miyu, why do you insist on treating Yukari like a beast?"

"Because that is exactly what she is, and you have a lot of nerve defending her like that, even what you did all those years ago, you're lucky we even consider you part of this family." she said.

"Well if being part of this family means ridiculing others, then I want no part of it." he stormed off.

Miyu turned to her butler. "Make sure you take him off the Christmas Card list."

-----------------------------------

"Bar...tender...another...driiiink...(hic)"

"I think you've had enough..."

"I'll saaay..when I'fe...had (hic)...enough..."

"This is getting embarrassing."

"Oh...and...why da...youse...say...dat...(Hic)"

"Well Nyamo, because I think I'm the one who usually goes overboard on the drinks."

Yes, they found a bar allright, but it was Nyamo who was doing all of the heavy drinking.

"Nyamo, I really think you're still thinking about the past."

"Let me tell you some...something...(hic) I...still love you." and with that she passes out.

"I was afraid of that." Yukari said.

-----------------------------------

Outside the bar, Yukari was carrying the passed out Minamo. "It's a good thing you're a PE teacher, you're not that heavy to carry. "TAXI!!!!!"

A taxi drove up and Yukari placed Minamo inside, then she got on as well. "Rough evening?" The cab driver asked.

"For her." Yukari answered. "Could you take us to the Abashirkoso Hotel please?"

"Not a problem." The cabbie answered.

-------------------------------------

**Thought I surprise everyone by making Nyamo the one to get drunk lol. Okay take care.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	3. Part Three

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale**

**By Tuxedodude**

**THE ONE WHERE THE LOVE LETTER IS SHOWN...**

Yukari hoped they would make it to the elevator before any of Minamo's relatives could see them. "Damn, they're everywhere." she thought. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "YEAHHHHH!!!!" she screamed, which caused to let go of Minamo as she landed on the floor hard. "Ow, she's gonna feel that tomorrow."

"What are you up to?" Yukari picked up Minamo and turned around. "Oh hi Kenji." she blushed. Um you see, we kinda went to a bar and Nya...I mean Minamo had one too many."

Kenji could help but laugh a little. "That's a switch, it's usually you that..."

"...that over does it on the drinks I know, I know." Yukari stared at Minamo. "So could you help us get back into our room unnoticed?"

"No problem just follow me." Kenji said.

--------------------------------------

A few moments later, Kenji cam in dressed as Santa Claus with Yukari dressed as Ms. Claus and they were both carrying Minamo, who was dressed in a reindeer suit. As they approached the elevator, a little boy walked towards them.

"Wow Santa, you're here early, do you have my present already." the youngster asked. Kenji quickly thought of a response. "Um, HO HO HO, um no, Santa and the Mrs. here are just here to enjoy the wonderful hot springs in this hotel, you know to be fully relaxed when I deliver all those presents on Christmas Eve."

"Oh that's a good idea Santa, can I join you." the boy said as he smiled.

"WHAT ARE YOU SOME SICKO KID!!!!" Yukari said. The boy looked at 'Mrs. Claus' "MAMA!!!!" and he ran off.

"That wasn't very nice Yukari." Kenji said. "At least he's gone." She said as she smiled as the trio finally reached the elevator.

------------------------------------------

As they headed to up to the girl's hotel room. Kenji took off his beard and stared at Yukari. "So what have you two been up too?"

Yukari just smiled. "Oh I became a teacher at Azumanga High School in Tokyo, and Minamo is the PE Teacher there."

Kenji stared at the passed out Minamo. "A PE Teacher, really." She continued to stare at Minamo and could help but give a small laugh.

"So what about you Kenji?" Yukari asked.

"I'm also a teacher in Kiyohiko Junior High in Osaka." he answered.

"Wow so you did become a teacher after all." she was quiet for a few seconds. "So tell me did you ever have any unusual students?" she asked.

Kenji started to think. "Well actually, there was this one student, she always seemed out of it and was always asleep in class...Ayumu Kasuga I believe her name was. She moved to Japan the following year.

"NO WAY!!!!!! That's who I have in my class now, only we call her Osaka." Yukari told him which caused them both to laugh, suddenly they both became quiet and just stared at each other.

Kenji got closer to Yukari which caused her to sweat a little. Just as he was about to reach her, the elevator doors opened. "We're here." Yukari quickly said as she quickly dragged Minamo out of the elevator.

----------------------------------------

High School was more tougher than Yukari thought, and her homeroom teacher was always so rude, throwing chalk at her all the time. "If I ever become a teacher, I will never treat my students that way." she thought.

As she was approaching her homeroom she noticed that Minamo exiting it quickly. "What is she up to?"

Yukari sat in her desk and sat down. She looked in her desk for her homework assignment. "Oh if I forget it again, Takumi-sensei is gonna have my head." she thought.

That's when she noticed it, a small envelope just sitting there inside her desk. She grabbed it and opened it...

_My Dearest Yukari:_

_Ever since I first layed eyes on you I knew you were the one for me, I don't have the courage to express how I feel to you in person, I just hope that one day you will return my love. Until then I will always be around hidden in the shadows adoring your beauty..._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Yukari trembled as she finished reading the letter. She placed the letter back in the envelope and placed it in her schoolbag. "Minamo." she thought.

------------------------------------------

Minamo was on the roof, she was pretty much a loner and preferred to eat her lunch alone. Suddenly the roof door opened and Yukari walked out.

"M...Miss Yukari, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Yukari walked up to her. She opened her schoolbag and took out the letter. "I know it was you." she said as she smiled.

Minamo started to blush. "Don't be ridiculous, why would I write a love letter to you."

Yukari just shook her head. "I never told you it was a love letter." Minamo knew she was caught. "I'm Sorry Miss Yukari, I never meant to embarrass you like that, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again." she said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"It's okay, please don't cry." Yukari sat next to her. "So how long...?" she asked?

"When we first met in that festival in Kyoto, you were so beautiful in that Kimono." she blushed some more. "Why am I telling you this, you're not interested in a nobody like me."

Yukari then placed her arms around Minamo. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." she said as she smiled. Minamo was beyond blushing as Yukari got even closer...closer...closer...

_**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ...**_

------------------------------------

Minamo quickly opened her eyes. The next thing she knew she felt like her head was pounding. "Ugh, what did I do last night." Yukari walked up to her. "I'm impressed Nyamo, you really beat me last night."

Minamo got out of bed. "I don't remember anything." she said. She looked at the alarm clock. "10 AM, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET EVERYONE AT 8 AM!!!!!!!"

"Geez Nyamo don't get bent all out of shape, let's just go okay. I'm sure they wont be upset."

---------------------------------------

"So what did you do last night Tanizaki, keep my daughter partying last night?" Miyu asked Yukari.

"Mother, it wasn't her fault, I'm the one who suggested that we go out for a few drinks." Minamo lied.

"Don't cover up for me Nyamo." Yukari said. "Yes it was my idea to go out, but could you blame us, this is Hokkaido, we weren't gonna just stay in out hotel room after the 'warm' reception you gave us did you?"

Miyu just narrowed her eyes. "I'll let this tardiness slide this time, but don't let it happen again." she said coldly.

"Geez who is she, our teacher." Yukari whispered to Minamo. Minamo just sweatdropped.

-----------------------------------------

**I really hope you are enjoying this story, okat then take care...**

**'TILL NEXT TIME...**


	4. Part Four

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale**

**By Tuxedodude**

**THE ONE WHERE MINAMO'S SISTER COMES OUT...**

Yukari and Minamo were put in charge of wrapping up the children's gifts. Minamo just rubbed her head. "I need some aspirin." she said. Yukari reached into her purse and handed her a bottle of hangover medicine. "Take this, it works wonders for me all the time." she said as she smiled.

"I can imagine." Minamo said as she took the bottle. She took a sip. "UGH this stuff tastes like crap." she said.

"Well you know what they say, bad tasting medicine is good for you." she just winked.

As Yukari and Minamo continued to wrap gifts a young girl who appeared to be about a high school girl's age walked up.

"Hello sister dear." she said.

"Hi Emerald." Minamo responded. "I heard you are top in your class, congratulations."

"Well I am a Kurosawa after all, and all Kurosawa's excel at what they do." she just stares at Minamo. "Well most of us anyway." Minamo accidentally tore a piece of gift wrap. "Don't you have to go a sit on Santa's lap or something." she said.

"Oh you're so funny sis, I'll just leave you here with your playmate." Emerald then left, leaving Minamo fuming.

"Charming girl." Yukari said. "I never knew you had a sister."

"Emerald is just a spoiled brat who thinks she's better than other girls." Minamo answered

"And what kind of a name is Emerald, that doesn't sound very Japanese." Yukari said as she was wrapping another gift.

"Mother wanted her to have a unique name, so she bought a book of American Baby names and chose that one." Minamo said as she accidentally tore another piece of gift wrap. "This is a waste of our time." she said as she slammed the gift wrap on the table. "Maybe coming here was a bad idea."

Yukari just turned to face her friend. "Minamo, I'm here." Minamo just smiled. "Oh that makes me feel so much better."

Yukari just gave a small giggle. "Come on Minamo, lets just keep wrapping these gifts okay."

"I got a better idea, let's blow this off and go to town." Minamo said as she gave a wicked smile.

"Why Nyamo, are you being reckless you naughty girl." Yukari said as she returned the wicked smile. "Yeah, it's not like they're gonna miss us or anything." and with that they threw the gift wrap on the floor and left.

--------------------------------------------

As they made their way to town Yukari smiled as she saw something in a store window. She just stood there staring at the object. "What are you looking at?" Minamo asked.

Yukari's eyes grew wide. "At that dollhouse, isn't it magnificent." Minamo just stared at Yukari, she never seemed like the kind that would be fascinated in a dollhouse. "Yes it is."

"When I was younger, my Daddy got me one, it wasn't as pretty as this one here, but it was mine all the same." Yukari started to frown a little. "Of course my Mommy didn't like the fact that my Daddy had bought it for me." tears started to form in her eyes.

"Look Yukari, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Minamo told her.

"No it's okay... that night my Daddy came to my room and told me that we were leaving."

--------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK**

"Yukari and her Dad were heading for the front door. "And where do you think you're going?" Yukari's mom asked.

"You want your old life back, well you can have it." Yukari's dad responded.

"You can't leave me alone." Yukari's mom demanded. "You sure didn't have a problem telling me that earlier." Yukari's Dad responded

"Please I'm begging you." tears formed in her eyes. Yukari's dad just stared at her. "I'm sorry but you've made my decision easier." He and Yukari then left.

"Well if that's what you want, I'll make you suffer by taking the most precious thing from you." she thought.

----------------------------------------------------

**END FLASHBACK**

"So my Mommy took Daddy to court and won custody of me. My Daddy was heartbroken. And I haven't heard from him since." Yukari turned back to look at the dollhouse. "We had to sell our house and we moved into a small apartment, after a while, my mommy got a job and we moved into a better apartment." She sighed. "Of course my mom still treated me like crap, always going out for drinks and leaving me with babysitters almost everyday." she gave a small smile. "I guess that's where I picked up my habits then...from her."

Minamo could feel tears forming in her eyes as well. She was discovering a lot about Yukari's past. "Yukari, I never knew why didn't you ever tell me."

Yukari just gave a wide grin. "Oh come on Nyamo, why worry about the past, lets enjoy right now." Yukari then marched down the sidewalk. "I'll always be here for you Yukari." Minamo thought.

-----------------------------------------------------

Emerald was in her room. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She went to the peephole and then an evil smile appeared on her face. She opened the door and there standing in the hallway was a group of teenage girls, there were seven of them. "So did you set everything up?" she asked.

One of the girls smiled. "Yeah, all we need is that tape you said you found." Emerald walked over to her suitcase and opened it. She took out what appeared to be a videotape and written on it said..._'Yukari's Christmas Dance In College' _This should embarrass her away for good.

----------------------------------------------------

**Oh boy...take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME...**


	5. Part Five

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale**

**By Tuxedodude**

**THE ONE WHERE YUKARI IS EMBARRESED**

"Okay Yukari now keep you legs steady" Minamo told Yukari as they reached the top of the...bunny slope. Well it seems that Minamo had decided to go ahead and give Yukari a quick ski lesson. "Now I'll be right beside you so don't worry."

Yukari couldn't help but be a little nervous but she was determined to try. "Now you're not gonna let me fall are you?" she asked.

"Don't worry, now just relax." Yukari then managed to ski down the bunny slope. "HAH! JUST CALL ME REI HINO!!!!!!" she yelled. Minamo just shook her head and smiled. Yukari then fell down. "Looks more like you're Usagi Tsukino."

As Minamo started to laugh, she felt a snowball hit her face. "Oh you're gonna pay for that Yukari."

Yukari, who had already taken off her skis started to run off. "You have to catch me first Nyamo."

The two exchanged snowballs, each one hitting the other, they were laughing like they were back in high school.

Yukari then started to think...

----------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK...**

Yukari and Minamo were inseparable, everywhere you turn you could see them laughing and having a good time. They had been a couple for over a year.

They were approaching the school, ready to start their second year. "Hey Nyamo..." Yukari had decided to start calling Minamo that because she thought it was cute. "Let's see if we can finally become popular this year." she said as she pumped her fist in the air.

Minamo just shook her head. "I don't think I would like to be popular." She responded. "Come on Nyamo, If we're gonna make it in school, we have to hang around with the cool girls right." It was then that Miku, one of their fellow classmates ran up. "Hey did you guys hear?" she asked.

"What is it Miku?" Yukari asked back. "The school administration is thinking about admitting boys into our classes for next year."

"WHAT?!!!!" Yukari screamed. "Why this has been an all girl school for years, that's one of the reasons I decided to come here, to get away from creepy boys."

"Why the sudden change?" Minamo asked.

"Well, money has been tight in the school budget and they figure that by letting boys in here, the tuition could raise more money."

"Is there any other options?" Yukari asked. "Well..." Miku added, the school could become public.

Yukari sat on the ground. "This is a disaster." she said. Minamo tried to console her friend. "Come on Yukari, times are changing, we must learn to adjust." Yukari just stared at her. "Oh that's easy for you to say...you're rich." Minamo just stared at her. "I'm...I'm sorry Nyamo I didn't mean..."

Minamo then smiled. "It's okay Yukari, I'm getting used to the way you talk." she held out her hand. "Come on, we'd better get to our homeroom."

She helped Yukari up...then Yukari got a look in her eye, Minamo knew what was coming next. "No Yukari." But Yukari's eyes twinkled. "Tickle tickle."

Minamo tried to run off, but Yukari managed to start tickling her before she could get away. "NO YUKARI, WE'RE GONNA... " Minamo laughed loud as Yukari tickled her... "BE LATE...FOR CLASS..." Miku just stared at them..., "Strange couple, she thought."

**END FLASHBACK...**

-----------------------------------------------

Yukari just kept staring at Minamo. "Nyamo, I think we should go back now." Minamo looked at her watch. "Yeah it is getting pretty late."

------------------------------------------------

As they entered the hotel, Yukari and Minamo were greeted by a furious Miyu. "AND JUST WHERE WERE THE TWO OF YOU?!!!!" Minamo just stared at her. "We were just having a little fun." she responded.

Miyu was about to scold them some more when Emerald walked up. "Now mother dear, remember what the doctor said about your temper. Miyu turned and smiled at her. "My sweet dear Emerald, always thinking of your poor mother." Minamo just rolled her eyes as Yukari gave a small giggle to Minamo's reaction.

"Come now, we have a surprise for everyone." Emerald said as she headed for the dining area.

---------------------------------------------

The entire Kurosawa family was there Yukari could feel everyone's eyes focused on her. "It sure is pretty cold in here isn't Nyamo?" Minamo smiled. "Don't worry about Yukari, we're just here to watch Emerald and her classmates preform."

Yukari scratched her head. "Preform what?" she asked. "Oh Emerald is in a string orchestra, and they've volunteered to preform at our Christmas Party." Yukari noticed a giant screen behind them. "I wonder what that's for."

Emerald stood on the stage. "Okay my wonderful family, before we start, we have a special presentation that you will all find very interesting." The room grew dark and the screen lit up. The words "MERRY CHRISTMAS KENJI, FROM YUKI-BABY!!!!!!"

Yukari's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God." Minamo's eyes grew wide as well. "How did she...?"

On the screen Yukari appeared wearing a red swimsuit, a Santa hat and a pair of red boots... she smiled to reveal her braces...This one is for you my Kenji...a song started to play

Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo

Everyone in the dining hall started to laugh, everyone except Yukari, Minamo and Kenji. Minamo turned to face Yukari, she could see that she was shaking...

Santa baby, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa honey, one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie and fill my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Yukari started to shake even more she stood up and she was blushing in embarrassment. "I thought you said you threw it away." she told Minamo. "I thought I did..." Minamo answered as she turned to Emerald who was just waving and smiling.

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean on a phone  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry ... tonight

Ohhhh Santa Baby

Yukari's eyes filled up with tears as she ran out of the dining hall, with everybody still laughing at her. Minamo and Kenji chased after her.

------------------------------------------------

"YUKARI WAIT!!!!!!" Minamo yelled. Yukari ran over to the elevator and pushed the button, Yukari and Kenji finally caught up to her. "Yukari, I have no idea how Emerald found that tape, I swear to you, I put it in my trash can the other day."

Yukari turned to her. "The other day?" I thought you had gotten rid of it all those years ago. Minamo lowered her head. "Well, after you had teased me about the way I looked back then, I felt this was the ultimate way to get back at you...I guess I put up the tape up and forgot about it." Minamo stared at Yukari. "As I was cleaning up my apartment the other day I had found , I knew I was a foolish young girl back then so I threw it away, back then I knew you never intended for Kenji to see it..." Minamo lowered her head... "Please forgive me."

Yukari stared at Minamo. "I was humiliated tonight...you got your revenge..." The elevator doors opened and Yukari quickly went inside."

"Yukari, please she's asking for your forgiveness." Kenji pleaded.

"She can go to hell." Yukari said as the doors closed.

Minamo and Kenji just stood there. As they heard a voice behind them.

"Nice show don't you think." they turned around and standing behind them was Emerald and her fellow classmates.

"YOU!!!!" Minamo charged at her but Kenji held her back. "Minamo, don't." he told her.

"How did you get that tape." Minamo demanded.

"Tape?" Emerald smiled. "Oh, you're wondering how I got it, quite simple, remember when I stopped by your apartment a few days before the trip with Mother to discuss the Kurosawa get together...? While Mother was busy telling you about how tacky your apartment was...which it is by the way...I noticed something in your trash can...normally I wouldn't stick my hands in trash, but when I saw the name Yukari on it...I just knew it had to be something you never wanted anyone to see."

"You had no right showing that tape to everyone." Kenji told her.

"Face it Kenji, you have to accept the fact that the little woman has been a thorn in this family long enough, and now that I totally embarrassed her, I doubt she'll ever want to get close to a Kurosawa again...especially you two."

Minamo clenched her fists. "I'll get even with you I swear."

Emerald just smiled. "Sister dear..." She stretched out her arms. "You are no match for me and my classmates." She turned to them ."This is Melinda, she is from America, Leslie from Australia, Sora, Mimi, and Kari from Tokyo, and Tanzi from Osaka...they are the most brilliant students in my school...next to me of course, with your old brain you stand no chance against us." She gave a mischievous smile. "So face it, I've won yet again, and there is nothing you can do about it." And with that...they all walked away.

Kenji just sighed. "If she's this malicious now, imagine when she grows up." he said.

Minamo just clenched her fist. "I think I need to get some help." she said. "From who?" Kenji asked. "Come on, I need to make a phone call."

-----------------------------------------------

It was a few days after Christmas, Yukari had stayed in bed this whole time, Minamo tried to talk to her but Yukari wanted nothing to do with her. "Please Yukari don't be like this, It was my carelessness which caused Emerald to find that tape, I'm sorry for that, but please you can't stay here forever."

Yukari turned to face her. "Well you won't have to worry about me much longer, I'm turning in my resignation letter when I get back." Minamo's eyes grew wide. "You can't do that, if you do, Emerald will win."

"It doesn't matter, besides, I'll bet everyone back in school will celebrate once they hear I quit." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Whoever it is, send them away."

Minamo went to go look in the peephole. Oh I think you're gonna want to see them." she opened the door and in walked...

Chiyo...

Osaka...

Sakaki...

Yomi...

Tomo...

Kagura...

Kaorin...

and Chihiro...

Yukari's eyes grew wide. Chiyo just stared at Minamo. "Okay tell us...who's been messing with our dear Yukari-Sensei."

-------------------------------------------------

**Now things should get interesting now that the Azu-girls have appeared...take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME...**


	6. Part Six

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale**

**By Tuxedodude**

**THE ONE WHERE THE AZU-GIRLS DEFEND YUKARI'S HONOR...**

The Kurosawa family was once again in the dining hall, Emerald and her classmates were on stage ready to give a performance, Kenji walked up to Miyu. "You know what she did was reprehensible."

Miyu just smiled. "I thought it was clever, maybe now that dreadful woman will stay out of out lives." Kenji just clenched his fists as he walked off.

Emerald walked up to a microphone. "And now, I know Christmas is over...but we would like to preform for you Silver Bells..." She took her seat and they were about to begin playing when something was heard from the lobby...

"ONE... TWO...ONE...TWO THREE FOUR...(music started which caught Emerald and the others off guard. "What the...?" She said. They all ran to see what was going on.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hello Kurosawa Clan...The name's Kagura, on drums...we have Sakaki, on bass...Yomi, on guitar...Tomo, on keyboards...Kaorin, the backup singers...Chiyo, Osaka, and Chihiro, and now we dedicate this number to the number one teacher in the world...THE SUPER COOL YUKARI-SENSEI!!!!"

Out of all the reindeer you know you're the mastermind  
Run, run Rudolph, Randalph's ain't too far behind

Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town  
Santa make him hurry, he can take the freeway down  
Run, run Rudolph a whizzing like a merry-go-round

Said Santa to a boy child "What have you been longing for?"  
"All I want for Christmas is a Rock and Roll electric guitar"  
And away went Rudolph a whizzing like a shooting star

Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town  
Santa make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down  
Run, run Rudolph a whizzing like a merry-go-round

Said Santa to a girl child "What will please you most to get?"  
"A little baby doll that can cry, sleep, drink and wet"  
And away went Rudolph a whizzing like a Saber jet

Run, run Rudolph, run, run Rudolph yeah...  
Run, run Rudolph, run, run Rudolph, run, run Rudolph  
Santa Claus is coming to town

Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town  
Santa make him hurry, he can take the freeway down  
Run, run Rudolph a whizzing like a merry-go-round

Run, run Rudolph, run, run Rudolph yeah...  
Run, run Rudolph, run, run Rudolph, run, run Rudolph  
Santa Claus is coming to town

Emerald and her classmates ran up to them. "Who the hell are you to interrupt our performance." she demanded.

"Well who the hell are you to embarrass our Yukari-Sensei like that." Tomo responded.

Leslie narrowed her eyes. "Ya don't know who yer dealing with." Kaorin walked around her staring at her. "Hmmm." she said. "What are ya looking at?" Leslie demanded. "Nice dye job on the hair." Kaorin responded. Leslie quickly grabbed her hair. "How did ya know?" she demanded. "It' a gift." Kaorin said as she smirked.

"You just opened up a can of worms." Sora said.

The Azu girls looked at each other. "Too easy." they said. "Osaka?" Yomi said. Osaka walked up to them...

"Did you know that a A worm is an elongated soft-bodied invertebrate. The best-known is the earthworm. but there are hundreds of thousands of species that live in a wide variety of habitats other than dirt." Emerald and her classmates just stared at her.

"Unless your talking about a computer worm, oh those things can be nasty to your computer." The Azu-girls walked off leaving them with Osaka.

--------------------------------------------

"So how long until Osaka drives them nuts with her Osakaism?" Tomo asked. Yomi looked at her watch. "Oh I'd say...in 5...4...3...2..." Suddenly they see Osaka sliding on the floor in front of them with a black eye. "I don't think they are very freindly." Osaka said.

"WHY THOSE LITTLE...!!!!" Kagura said as she made a fist and punched it into her hand. "This is war." They marched back to them.

-----------------------------------------------

Back in Yukari and Minamo's room, Yukari and Minamo were putting bandages on the Azu-girls. "You sure got roughed up pretty bad." Minamo said.

"You should see them." Chihiro responded.

"Why did you come really?" Yukari asked.

"Yukari-Senesi, they did a cruel thing to you, we care for you and hate to see you get hurt." Chiyo said. Yukari just stared at them as they smiled at her...tears formed in her eyes. "Arigato." she said.

There was a knock on the door. Minamo answered it. "Kenji, come in." she said as she smiled.

Kenji stared at the Azu-girls. "You do realize that your all in big trouble, Emerald has a lot of connections."

"Connections?" Yomi said, she's just a teen like us. Chiyo smiled. "Don't worry Yomi, you guys have me."

--------------------------------------------

The police came to the hotel to arrest the Azu-girls, when they approached them Chiyo gave a sweet little smile. "Is there a problem officer?" she said. "Uh...yes, we had a report that there was a group of girls here causing trouble."

Chiyo gave a sad look. "Yes officer, I'm afraid we are the guilty party, but you see it was self defense." The officer scratched his head. "Wait, are you saying they attacked you and your freinds." Chiyo just nodded. " Why that's horrible, who in their right mind would attack a sweet innocent girl like yourself." Chiyo pointed at Emerald and her freinds who were sitting nearby. "THEY DID OFFICER, AND THEY HURT ME PRETTY BAD!!!!!!!" she covered her eyes and pretended -to cry. "ARREST THEM!!!!!" The officer said.

-------------------------------------------------

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, THEY STARTED IT, THOSE BUNCH OF LOW EDUCATION REJECTS!!!!!!" Emerald said as they took her and her freinds away. Meanwhile the Azu-girl just waved and smiled.

--------------------------------------------

In thier Jail cell. Emerald and her group were sitting down on the floor. "Oh they are not going to get away with this." she thought long and hard and then smiled. "Mother will be here soon to get us out, I have an idea that will cause even more humiliation."

-------------------------------------------

**I really REALLY hope you are enjoying this, take care...**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	7. Part Seven

**Hi all, I was hoping to finish this story before Christmas, but now that is not going to be possible, because of a real busy week I had. please forgive me. (Makes puppy eyes) Actually, I had been working on this fic for a while and was hoping to put it as one giant one-shot but I just didn't have enough time to complete it so I broke it down to chapters and continued to work on it from there, in fact this is an entirely new chapter all together.**

**I will be going out of town for the Christmas Holidays I hope you understand, but I will continue this story when I return, even though it won't be Christmas anymore, I really hope you continue to enjoy this fic, so please enjoy this chapter and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!...TD**

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale**

**By Tuxedodude**

**THE ONE WHERE WE FIND OUT ABOUT THE BETRAYL...**

Osaka was staring out the window looking at all the falling snow. "Pretty powder." she thought. Kenji walked up to her. "So Ayumu how do you like living in Tokyo." he asked.

"It's all right." she answered. "I have a nice friend in Chiyo-chan." she turned to him. "she's real smart you know, but I think that it's her pigtails that are responsible for that." Kenji shook his head and smiled. "Same ol' Ayumu he thought."

"So Kenji-Sensei..." Osaka asked. "Ayumu, I'm not your teacher anymore, just call me Kenji." Osaka just stared at him with a blank face which caused Kenji to sigh. "Okay you can call me Kenji-Sensei."

Osaka smiled. "Thank you Kenji-Sensei, I wouldn't feel right just calling you just plain Kenji...you are a respectable person...plus you don't have pigtails to control you." Kenji just covered his eyes. "What were you going to ask me Ayumu."

"How do you know Yukari-Sensei and Kurosawa-Sensei." Kenji just stared at him. "Well, Minamo is my cousin and Yukari..." he was quiet... "Kenji-Sensei?" Ayumu asked. "I...met her when I was visiting Tokyo to surprise my cousin." he just stared out the window. "Look, I have something to do, It was nice to talk to you again Ayumu." he smiled and then walked off.

"I wonder what's wrong?" she sniffed under her armpits. "Do I smell bad?"

----------------------------------------------------

Kenji went into the elevator, he started to think about the day he met...her.

-----------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK...**

It was the middle of the second year. The administration had decided that starting next year, boys would be admitted into the school. Yukari, Minamo, and Miku were on the roof were they would usually have their lunch.

"This is a sad day for Azumanga Girls School." Yukari said. "Now we must have a moment of silence." she closed her eyes. "Aren't you over reacting a little bit Yukari?" Miku asked.

"Yes Yukari, maybe having boys here will present a new challenge." Minamo added.

"Oh my poor sweet Nyamo and my delusional friend Miku, denial is most common among girls your age, but I understand why you do not want to express your true feelings about the situation." Minamo and Miku just sweatdropped.

-------------------------------------------------------

As the three girls were heading back to class, a young boy about their age walked up. "Hello Minamo." Yukari just narrowed her eyes and stared at him. "And who are you?" she asked, "Who is this guy, and how does he know Minamo." she thought

Minamo ran over to him and hugged him, which caused Yukari's jaw to drop. "Nyamo how could you." tears formed in her eyes. "I thought we had something special."

"Relax Yukari, this is my cousin Kenji from Kyoto." Yukari just sighed with relief. "Well it's a good thing then, I didn't want things to get ugly." she said. Minamo just stared at her. "Yukari."

Kenji walked up to Yukari. "Kenji Kurosawa, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said as he extended his hand.

Yukari just looked at him. "Yukari Tanazkni." she answered as she took his hand and they shook. "So I thought all of you Kurosawa's were against Minamo coming here."

"YUKARI!!!!!" Minamo said. "No it's okay Minamo." she turned to Yukari. "Actually, I think it's cool that Minamo defied her mother and came here, I would never have had the nerve to that." She turned to Minamo. "But now after seeing the way Yukari acted after you hugged me, I'm going to assume that the reason you came here is pretty obvious." Yukari and Minamo just blushed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone in the family."

"So Kenji, what brings you here?" Minamo asked. "Well I'm thinking about coming here next year." Yukari just gave him an annoyed look. "I think one Kurosawa in this school is plenty enough." Minamo just stared back at Yukari. "Yukari, enough, I think having boys here is a good idea." Yukari just stared at her. "What?" Minamo just walked up to her and placed her arms around her. "I'm sorry Yuki...but you have to realize this school is in danger of closing down and well, this was the only way to save it right." Yukari just blushed. "I...suppose." Yukari answered.

"Okay then, it's settled" Minamo said. "Let us declare that starting next year, a new era Begins At Azumanga High School."

"Here here." Miku agreed.

Yukari just kept staring at Kenji. "Um...right."

-------------------------------------------------

**END FLASHBACK...**

The bell rung and the elevator door opened. Yukari came on. "Hello Kenji she said." she was carrying some bags. "Just getting something to eat for the girls." she told him.

The elevator doors closed and it started to move again. "That's very unlike you, you must really like them then huh?" Kenji answered as he smiled.

Yukari just stared at him. "Actually, there my students, I can't let them starve to death, I could lose my job and everything, so actually I'm doing this for myself." she said as she gave an embarrassed smile.

"I see." Kenji said as she smirked. "So..." Yukari asked. "Are you worried what Emerald might try next."

"Whatever it is I'm sure we better be carful, she doesn't like to be humiliated like that, no one can get the best of her."

"She's never met my girls." she smirked. The elevator shook and then stopped. "Perfect." Yukari said.

Kenji tried to use the emergency phone. "It's not working." Kenji told her. Yukari just sighed. "Why am I not surprised, I'll bet things like this only happen to me." (somewhere else you could hear Yomi and Tomo sneeze)

"I guess all we can do is wait." Kenji said. He started to look around. "This is the second time we get stuck somewhere. Yukari just stared at him. "I know." Yukari just sat on the elevator floor. "Do you still feel guilty sometimes."

Kenji just stared back. "Sometimes...but there are times when I feel that it was good that it happened." Yukari stared at the top of the elevator. "Well, I still feel bad when I think about it." she sighed. "Yet she never left the school, and we went to college together...sometimes...I ask her why...and she always says...'Because I want to prove to my family that I can make it on my own without their help'...but I wonder..." she thought about the night at the bar, where a drunk Minamo confessed that she still loved her.

Kenji stared at Yukari.. He started to think of that rainy day when everyone's lives changed...

----------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK...**

It was early December in the third year, Minamo and Miku were busy helping their fellow classmates set up everything for the Christmas pageant. Yukari however had other ideas.

"She fell asleep again." Miku told Minamo who just sweatdropped. "I swear, what has gotten into her." Minamo responded as she jumped of stage and headed to the seats, where Yukari was bust snoring away.

"Yukari...Yukari...YUKARI!!!!!!!!" Yukari quickly got up and started to sing...

"FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!!!!!!!!!" Minamo just sweatdropped. "No Yukari, we're not rehearsing today, we're setting up the stage remember."

"Oh yeah." She said as she yawned. "Look, why don't you go get the boxes of costumes from the storage room." Minamo told her.

"ALL BY MYSELF?!!!!!!" Yukari responded. "Fine.." Minamo told her. "Hey Kenji, could you go with Yukari and help her with the boxes of costumes."

Kenji walked up. "Sure no problem."

----------------------------------------------

Yukari and Kenji ran all the way to the storage room. "Stupid rain." Yukari thought. "They finally made it and went inside.

"Those boxes have got to be in here somewhere." Yukari said. Kenji started to look around... then he noticed some boxes in the corner. "Are those it?" he asked.

"Yep." Yukari said as she smiled. Suddenly the wind blew the doors shut. "OH NO!!!!!!" Yukari screamed.

"What's wrong." Kenji asked. "Those doors are old, they can't be opened from the inside."

"I'll get it open." Kenji walked over to the door and rammed his shoulder into it...but all he got was a sore shoulder. "Not the best idea I've ever had."

Yukari sat on the floor. "We're...trapped." she said. "Relax, I'm sure someone will notice we've been gone a while and they'll come here." Kenji said as he sat next to her. Yukari started to shake. "Are you okay?" Kenji asked.

"It's that I'm soaking wet from the rain and it's cold in here." Kenji looked through the boxes of costumes and found a robe. "Here put this on."

"Arigato." Yukari answered. "So I guess this is a good time as any to talk to each other about ourselves since we really haven't gotten to know each other well." Kenji said.

"Well there isn't really much to tell...I'm 18, I plan to go to college to become a English teacher since I'm so good on that subject. And I like video games."

"Video games?" Kenji asked. "You sure don't look like the type who would be into something like that."

Yukari just gave him an annoyed look. "Are you saying girls can't like video games?" Kenji waved his hands. "Woah back up, I didn't say anything about girl's not liking video games, I was just saying a beautiful girl like yourself doesn't seem like the type to like them that's all."

"You think I'm...beautiful?" Yukari asked.

"Well sure I guess." Kenji answered.

"You guess?" Yukari scowled. "I'll have you know that I'll bet a lot of boys in this school would probably marvel at my beauty."

"So how many have tried to ask you out?" Kenji smirked. "Well...um...let's see..." she lowered her head. "None."

"Let me give you some advice Yukari, boys are scared to go near you because of the way you're always behaving, like a...well wildcat."

"I don't need boys, I've got my Nyamo." Yukari responded. "Well forget about me for now, what about you, tell me about yourself."

Kenji just smiled. "Well I also want to be a teacher it's been my dream since I was a child." she turned to Yukari. "I want to help kids become excited about getting an education."

Yukari was moved. "That is so cool." Yukari stood up. "So is your family still upset that you came here."

"Are you kidding, they were beyond upset, they actually blame Minamo saying that she was the one who filled my head with this nonsense of coming to a 'lowly' school." Yukari turned to face him and smiled. "Too bad they don't know the real reason she came here huh?" Kenji just scratched his head. "Actually...they already know."

"Huh?" Yukari asked. "How?"

"Well, one of Aunt Miyu's friends saw you and Minamo at the park holding hands and went and told her. She then confronted Minamo and demanded she leave the school."

"How come Minamo never told me." Yukari asked. "I guess she didn't want to upset you." Kenji said."

---------------------------------------

Time passed, no one had come to check up on them. "Nymao really must be into this pageant for her to forget about us." Yukari told Kenji.

"Well she is going to sing in front of everybody, I guess she want to make sure everything is perfect."

Yukari stared at Kenji. "So, why did you really decide to come here?"

"I guess because I am so tired of living in my brother Shingo's shadow, he's a good athlete and my mom and dad are always saying why can't I be more like him, then I as I was at that boarding school, all the teachers and coaches kept comparing me to him, I was sick of it, then I heard this school was going to start to admit boys, I quickly took the exam and was admitted, my parents were upset, but they said if I wanted to ruin my life then go ahead and do it."

"And you like it here?"

"Oh yeah, here the teachers and coaches don't treat me like a shadow, comparing me to my brother, I feel so liberated here."

Yukari then smiled. "I'm glad we talked." Kenji stared back. "Me too." They just kept staring at each other...they got closer...and then...

Suddenly the doors opened and standing there was Minamo holding a small prop for the show., she was about to scold them when she saw Yukari and Kenji there...kissing.

Minamo dropped the prop which cause Yukari and Kenji to quickly see Minamo. "Minamo wait..." Yukari told her.

Minamo clenched her fists as tears appeared in her eyes. "How could you." she said softly as she ran off.

"MINAMO...WAIT..." Yukari ran after her. Kenji just stood there as she saw Yukari chasing Minamo. "I've ruined everything for them." he thought.

**END FLASHBACK**

-----------------------------------------------

The elevator finally started to move again. "Finally" Yukari said. Kenji continued to stare at Yukari. "So...did you enjoy it?" Kenji asked.

"Huh?" Yukari asked back.

"The kiss." he answered which caused Yukari to just stare at him. "Why are you asking me that for?"

"I just want to know...did you enjoy it?" he started to sound anxious.

"That was years ago, can't we forget about it?" Yukari started to get nervous.

"Please Yukari." The bell rang and the elevator opened. "I think this is your stop." Yukari told him.

Kenji got of the elevator and turned around to stare at Yukari...as the elevator doors were closing Yukari just stared back and said..."Yes..."

**Well there you have it, too bad you have to wait for the next update until I return...until then take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	8. Part Eight

**Hello everyone, no you'****re not dreaming or imagining things, I am back, as I've said in my profile, I was going through a lot, both physically and mentally, but now I finally feel that the time is right to return to working on my fics, I won't be updating as often as I used to, but I will update, please forgive me and once again I am so sorry for being away for so long... **

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale**

**By Tuxedodude**

**THE ONE WHERE EMERALD STRIKES BACK…..**

Yukari slowly went into the room carrying the bags. "Yukari-Sensei, do you need some help?" asked Kagura.

She didn't answer. "Yukari-Sensei?" Kagura asked again. Yukari snapped out of her stupor. "Oh I bought you something for you girls to eat."

"FOOD!!!!!!!" Tomo yelled as she quickly ran towards Yukari.

"HEY SAVE SOMETHING FOR US!!!!!" Yomi warned. As most of the Azu-girls were busy trying to get the food out of the bag, One of them noticed that something was wrong with Yukari.

"Yukari-Sensei, are you okay.?"

Yukari turned to face her. "Oh Kaorin…., yeah I'm fine." She just walked over and sat next to the window and stared outside.

"No she's not." Kaorin thought. It was then that she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Sakaki holding a sandwich. "Here Kaorin-san, I thought I'd grab something for you before the others snatched everything up."

Kaorin just smiled. "Arigato Miss Sakaki." Since the Christmas get together at Osaka's Sakaki seemed to be getting closer to her…."Maybe it was the cat suit." She thought.

She turned back to Yukari. "Miss Sakaki, I think something is troubling Yukari-sensei." Sakaki turned to face her teacher. "Yes I know….and I also know that it has nothing to do with what Emerald did to her."

Kaorin just nodded in agreement. "What do you think it is?" she asked her.

"I don't know, but we really can't ask her." She turned to face Kaorin. "She will tell us when she feels the time is right."

Kaorin just sighed. "I know I'm not in her class anymore, but it still hurt me that someone would be so cruel to her." she just smiled. "I really hope Emerald is enjoying her accommodations right now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

But unknown to any of them, Emerald and her little group was walking into the hotel lobby. "Okay Girls." she started. "It's time for 'Operation Humiliation'" she said as she gave an evil smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going Kaorin-san?" asked Kagura.

"Kurosawa-Sensei is in the lobby, I just want to ask her something." she answered. Sakaki just stared at the shorthaired girl. "Don't do anything that could make the situation worse." she warned.

"Don't worry Miss Sakaki, If I can handle an evil corporation I can handle this with ease."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the lobby Emerald and her group were reaching the elevator. "The first part of my plan is that we have to grab one of those little bitches.

Mimi just scratched her head. "But Emerald, those eight are always together, it's not like one of them is going to come right to us." But at that moment the elevator doors opened and inside was Kaorin.

"Oh boy." Kaorin said as she saw them.

Emerald gave an evil smile. "Going up." she said as they all went inside as Kaorin got a pale look as the elevator doors closed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari was still staring out the window. She started to think about how she hurt Minamo……

**FLASHBACK…….**

"MINAMO, PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!!!!!!" Yukari pleaded.

Minamo just turned to face the person who betrayed her. "Oh so you're telling me you didn't mean to kiss him?" she said as her eyes were full of tears.

"I know what I did was stupid, but please you gotta believe me I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

"Well it's to late for that, I hope you two will be very happy together." and with that she ran off.

Kenji ran up to Yukari. "Is she okay." Yukari turned to face him. "I knew from the moment I met you something was going to happen." Kenji just stared at her. "I love Minamo with all my heart and you just had to come along and ruin everything."

Kenji just grabbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry Yukari, I didn't mean for this to happen either, I guess I was just to caught up in the moment."

Yukari just sighed. "Look, I've gotta try and catch up to her, just stay away from me from now on." she ran off.

"If that's what you want." Kenji said as he sighed.

**END FLASHBACK……**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yukari-Sensei?" Yukari turned around and saw Sakaki staring at her. "Oh Sakaki, what is it?"

"Do you need anything?" The tall girl asked. Yukari just shook her head. "No, I'm fine." Sakaki could tell that her teacher was lying, but she didn't want to pressure her. "Well if you need someone to talk to, I'm right here. She smiled and then she walked of.

Yukari gave a small smile. "They do care about me." She stood up. "Okay girls, how about we blow this place and go out."

"ALRIGHT YUKARI-BABY NOW YOU'RE TALKING!!!!!" Tomo yelled as she pumped her fist in the air.

"What do you want to do Yukari-Sensei?" Chihrio asked.

Yukari clapped her hands together. "Let's hit the hot springs. Everyone pumped their fist in the air. "THE HOT SPRINGS YEAH!!!!!"

Yomi looked around. "Hey where's Kaorin-san?" she asked.

"She said she was gonna talk to Kurosawa-Sensei." Kagura answered. The door then opend and in walked Minamo.

Sakaki seemed confused. "Kurosawa-Sensei, did Kaorin-san find you?" Minamo just shook her head. "No I haven't seen her all day."

Sakaki got a pit in her stomach. "Something doesn't feel right."

"I know, I thing that last sandwich went down the wrong way." Tomo answered which caused everyone to sweatdrop. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and an envelope slid under the door.

Minamo picked it up and opened it. "Oh….my….God."

Yukari and the Azu-girls quickly ran up next to her. "What is it?" Yukari asked.

Minamo showed her a picture, it was Kaorin all tied up in a chair in the middle of a frozen pond." There was also a letter….

_Dear Idiots:_

_If you don't want this little darling to become a popcicle you will come to the lobby right now and listen to out terms……_

_From the most beautiful girl in the world…..Emerald….._

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**Well after being gone for so long I finally updated one of my fics, once again sorry for being away for so long, but I hope this update will make up for it….take care**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	9. Part Nine

**Hi all, well one down two to go, now that "Azumanga Daioh Get's Real is in the books, it's time to continue another one of my unfinished fics. And so it continues………**

**Yukari: A Christmas Tale….in July?**

**AR: Well have you ever heard the expression "Christmas in July"**

**Yukari: Well I do have one complaint, why did I hardly ever come out in "Azumanga Daioh Get's Real." Huh?**

**AR: Geez you can be so annoying. (sighs) Okay tell you what if I ever write a sequel you can be in it more 'kay.**

**Yukari: Excellent, let's seal the deal with some Saki.**

**AR: Must everything you do have to do with drinking?**

**Yukari just gives an evil smile.**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**THE ONE WHERE EMERALD SAYS HER DEMANDS……..**

"That little……." Minamo said as she held the picture in her hand.

"We gotta do something." Chihiro said.

"I can't believe she would sink to that level." Minamo said as her grip on the photo tighten.

Yukari just stared at the picture. "It's all my fault, I knew coming here was a big mistake, I should've stayed at home alone." she said as she slowly sat down on her bed.

The Azu-girls just stared at their teacher. It was the first time they had ever seen her like that.

"Yukari-Sensei." Sakaki started. "Please do not be hard on yourself, it is not because of you, they are using Kaorin to try and get back at us for humiliating them."

Yukari just stared at Sakaki. "Arigato Sakaki." She stared at the other Azu-Girls. "Arigato Everyone."

Minamo walked up to her friend. "Yukari, we must get to the lobby."

Yukari stood up. "Right, let's go see what the little 'darling' wants."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin slowly looked around her surroundings. "Why do these things always happen to me." she thought.

She could see someone ice-skating around her, it was Leslie. "So, do you want to make anymore comments about my dye-job?" she asked.

Kaorin just gave a little smirk. "Yeah, why would you use such a cheap dye kit to do it." Leslie looked at her angrily and gave her a slap in the face.

"You little bitch, I'd dump you to the bottom of this pond myself if only Emerald was saving you as a bargaining chip.

Kaorin seemed confused. "A bargaining chip? Am I gonna go to Vegas or something?" she asked.

"You'll see." Leslie answered as she laughed….so annoyingly.

"Ugh, I'd rather listen to Yomi-chan's singing?" Kaorin thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari, Minamo, and the Azu-Girls walked into the lobby, where Emerald and her remaining classmates were waiting.

"Hi everybody, did you miss us?" A smarmy Emerald said.

"Cut the crap Emerald, where is Kaorin?" Minamo demanded.

"Safe, for now, and if you want to see her again, you will do exactly as I say." Emerald demanded.

"Why you little…." Minamo said as she charged at her, but Yukari held her back.

"No Minamo." Yukari told her as she turned to Emerald. "What do you want."

Emerald just gave a wicked smile. "First of all, I want you to quit that job of yours at that lowly school."

"No Yukari-Sensei, you can't." Tomo said.

"Done." Yukari answered.

"Secondly, you will promise that you will now and forever leave the Kurosawa family alone." Emerald added.

Minamo just stared angrily at her sister.

Yukari just lowered her head. "Anything you want, just let Kaorin go."

"Yukari." Minamo said softly.

"And third of all…" She stared at the Azu-Girls. "I want you to give a repeat performance of your little Christmas tune…..in your underwear."

"NO WAY!!!!!!!" Yomi said as she clinched her fists.

"Then I wonder how long that friend of yours can hold her breath, that is if she doesn't get hypothermia first." Emerald said as she gave a child like giggle.

"I…..I can't believe you're doing this." Minamo said.

"Face it big sister, you have been an embarrassment to this family long enough, if it wasn't for me, Mother wouldn't have anyone to be proud of." Emerald responded.

"So you're willing to kill someone for it?" Minamo added.

"If that's what it takes." Emerald said with a cold stare. She turned to the Azu-girls. "You'd better get ready." she told them.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Swing Swing Swing…..Swing Swing Swing." Kaorin kept singing over and over.

"What are you up to?" Leslie asked.

"What, can't a girl sing, I'm extremely bored you know." Kaorin answered.

"If you don't shut up I'll swear I'll break the ice around you right now." Leslie warned.

"But I don't think Miss Emerald would like that." Kaorin said with a smirk.

But unknown to Leslie, Kaorin was just stalling for time because she was managing to cut the ropes with a small nail file she had managed to take out of her coat pocket.

"Swing swing Swing……Swing Swing Swing." Kaorin sang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-girls walked up wearing bathrobes. "We're…..ready." Kagura said softly.

Emerald just stared at them with a malicious smile. "Oh goody, and by the way, I just wanted to let you know that this little performance of yours will be seen all over Japan so make sure that you give big smiles." she told them.

"You're evil you know that." Chihiro told her.

"Compliments are not going to save you." Emerald said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"We can't let her do this to the girls." Minamo complained to Yukari.

"What's the point, even if we do stop them from performing, it would mean curtains for Kaorin." Yukari replied.

"What happened to that fire engulfed girl I knew since high school, you know who the one who would never back down from anything." Minamo scolded.

"She's gone Minamo, I guess you could say she's finally growing up and realizing that as you get older there is going to be somebody better who comes along."

"So you're giving up then?" a voice behind them said. Yukari and Minamo turned around and saw that Kenji was standing behind them.

"Kenji…." Yukari said as she just stared at him.

"I knew that something was up when I saw the girls in bathrobes, now tell me everything." Kenji said.

"Emerald is holding Kaorin somewhere, but we have no idea where, and unless we comply with Emeralds Demands, she's doomed." Minamo said as she showed him the picture.

"I….I know where this pond is." Kenji responded. "It's in the woods behind the hotel." He turned to Minamo. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize it cousin."

Minamo took a closer look at the photo. "Of course, we use to go skating there when we were kids." she said. "How can I be so stupid."

Yukari just stared at her friend. "I guess it's just natural." she smirked.

"Yukari, this is no……" Minamo started when she realized what Yukari had said. "Did you just make a smartass remark?" she asked her.

"Yep." Yukari responded.

"It's good to have you back." She said as she gave Yukari a hug.

Yukari turned to Kenji. "You stop the girls from performing, we'll go get Kaorin."

Kenji. "Roger." he said as he saluted.

"Oh you look so sexy when you do that." Yukari told him as Minamo gave her an evil glare.

"I knew that would annoy you." Yukari smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Leslie was on the cell phone with Tanzi. "So everything is set huh…."

"_Yeah, and with all of Japan watching them, they'll probably never be able to show their faces anywhere again…" _Tanzi responded. _"So, how is our little guest holding up."_

"Oh just nicely she's not going……" She turned around and saw an empty chair. "Anywhere?" Leslie was quiet for a few seconds until she managed to see Kaorin trying to sneak off. "Call you back." She quickly said as she hung up.

Kaorin almost reached the edge of the pond when Leslie tackled her sending both of the skidding to the middle of the ice.

"Thought you could get away huh?" Leslie smirked.

It was then that they both heard the ice crack. "Well now I wish I had." Kaorin said softly as the ice slowly continued to crack around them.

**Okay I finally updated this fic, I really hope it was worth the wait. Okay until then, take care…..**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	10. Part Ten

**Hi all, sorry for the cliffhanger, but it sure makes you look forward to the next chapter huh? Well the wait is over and here is the next part of our continuing saga….**

**Azumanga Daioh Is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**THE ONE WHERE MINAMO TAKES A CHANCE………. **

Kaorin and Leslie just stood perfectly still. They knew one wrong move and they would go right through the ice.

"I…don't want to die." Leslie said as tears came out of her eyes.

"Just calm down, I'm sure your friends will come back sooner or later." Kaorin responded. The ice continued to slowly crack. "Hopefully it will be sooner."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari and Minamo made there way through the woods. "It's gotta be here somewhere." Minamo told Yukari.

"After this is over, I'm gonna make sure the entire Kurosawa family know how I feel about them….well except for you and Kenji of course." Yukari answered.

"Do…..you still love him?" Minamo asked.

Yukari just stared at her. "Nyamo, I don't think this is the time for that." she said.

"You're right." Minamo answered as they continued on their way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, let's get this over with." Yomi said as she blushed.

"This is will be so humiliating." Sakaki said. "But we must do it for Kaorin's sake." The other Azu-girls nodded in agreement.

They each took their positions on stage, a TV crew was filming in front of them.

Emerald turned to her girls. "You know, we could also put this on Youtube, that would embarrass them on a worldwide scale." She smirked.

It was then that Kenji ran up to the Azu-Girls.

"WE KNOW WHERE KAORIN IS!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

Sakaki just smiled in relief. "Thank goodness." She said softly.

"Is she okay?" Chihiro asked.

"Yukari and Minamo are on her way to get her, everything is gonna be okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ice cracked some more…….

"No…..no……why?" Leslie who was obviously losing it kept mumbling.

"Will you cut it out, you're making me nervous." Kaorin scolded.

"How can you be so calm." Leslie asked.

"Well like I said, your friends are coming back right?…. And I'm sure they will help us." Kaorin said as she gave a small smile.

Leslie just frowned. "Don't be too sure, we once abounded one of are friends when she got in trouble." she told Kaorin.

"Huh? Kaorin seemed confused.

"There was this other girl in our group, Marigold from America, she would also help us out with all of our… 'fun', then one day, Emerald decided to have a little payback on this girl, Naomi, who scored better on a test than her, so we were gonna planted a huge firecracker in her locker to blow all of her stuff up."

"That is so wrong." Kaorin grumbled.

Leslie continued. "Marigold's locker was next to Naomi's locker, so she was chosen to put the firecracker in it. After she had placed it inside the locker, she quickly took out her homework from her own locker. She accidentally closed her sleeve on the door and couldn't get away when Naomi walked up…We were standing nearby, actually, I was gonna stop Naomi, but Emerald stopped me saying… 'Sacrifices sometimes have to be made..'…

Naomi opened her locker………

There was an explosion……..

Naomi was blown to a wall, but she wasn't even injured."

Leslie slowly closed her eyes.

"And what about Marigold?" Kaorin asked.

"Her face was horribly disfigured." Leslie responded. "She then transferred to new school, she had been full of hatred for us ever since."

Kaorin just stared at Leslie. "Why do you still hang around with her then." she asked.

Leslie stared back. "Fear basically, Emerald comes from a very powerful family, if you were to get on her bad side, well, you can kiss your reputation goodbye." she said.

"Well if we don't find a way out of this, our reputations are not really gonna matter are they." Kaorin answered.

Suddenly, they could hear a voice in the distance…….

"KAORIN!!!!!…….KAORIN!!!!!" It was then that Yukari and Minamo rushed to the edge of the pond.

"OH MY GOD KAORIN, ARE YOU TWO OKAY?!!!!!!" Minamo asked.

Kaorin just stared at the PE Teacher with an annoyed look. "Oh no Kurosawa-Sensei, I just like to lie down on broken ice, it's a real thrill for me." She said sarcastically.

"Hmph, if you like it so much, then maybe we should leave you there." Yukari said in an annoyed tone.

"Yukari, don't be like that." Minamo responded.

"Well did you see the way she answered you, that's so rude, it would serve her right for her to turn into a Kaorincicle." Yukari told her.

"You don't really mean that." said Minamo.

"Yes I do." said Yukari.

"You can be brainless sometimes." said Minamo.

"HAH, YOU CAN'T EVEN HELP OUT A STUDENT WITH HER MATH HOMEWORK!!!!!!" screamed Yukari.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!!!!!!" MINAMO SCREAMED BACK!!!!!!

It was then that you could see a cloud of dirt form around them as they got into one of their classic scuffles. (which is incredible considering that they are standing on snow)

"Tell me again why you girls came here?" Asked Leslie.

"To defend Yukari-Sensei's honor." Kaorin answered as she sweat dropped.

The ice cracked more.

"NO!!!!!!!" Leslie screamed which caused Yukari and Minamo to stop their fighting and snap back to reality.

"Yukari……" Minamo said.

"I know." Yukari said as she looked out at the pond in a panic.

"We passed a shed on the way over here, go and see if there's a rope." Minamo ordered. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on the girls.

"I'm on it." Yukari said as she quickly rushed off.

Minamo stared at the situation, she knew Yukari may not make it back in time. She then noticed some ice skates lying nearby. "Maybe…..just maybe." She quickly grabbed them and noticed there were her size.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari quickly made to the shed. She noticed that the door had a lock, but this wasn't going to stop her. She backed up and then with a powerful force ran and then kicked the door in. After looking all around she managed to find a rope.

As she left the shed she noticed The Azu-Girls and Kenji quickly rush up.

"Yukari, what's going on." Kenji demanded.

"Kaorin and another girl are trapped in the middle of the ice and it's cracking up fast, we gotta go…NOW!!!!!!!!" she told him.

"Kaorin." Sakaki said almost quiet like.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Kurosawa-Sensei what are you doing?" Kaorin asked.

"Just keep still." Minamo said as she slowly had made to the other end of the pond. "Okay when I give the word, I want the two of you to straighten out and put a lot of tension in your bodies got it."

Minamo quickly put the ice skates on and laced them up, she then took a deep breath and then…..zoom she took of like a bullet, skating faster and faster.

Her heart was beating faster as her body filled up with adrenaline. She only knew she had one shot at this and she wasn't going to blow it. "Come on Minamo, concentrate." She told herself.

As she was nearing the girls it was time for phase 2 of her plan….

"OKAY GIRLS, NOW!!!!!!" she screamed.

Kaorin and Leslie straightened out and put so much tension in their bodies, that their faces seemed to be turning red.

Minamo then kneeled as she approached them and grabbed each of them by the collars and them preceded to drag them along towards the edge of the pond.

Yukari, Kenji, and the Azu-Girls finally arrived, behind them was Emerald and her girls, as well as Miyu, most of the Kurosawa gang, as well as the TV Crew.

"Minamo?" Yukari asked in a confused tone.

Minamo noticed the ice quickly cracking. "GET READY TO GRAB THEM!!!!!" she yelled and with all of her might, she managed to fling the two girls to the edge of the pond.

Sakaki helped Kaorin to the edge as Kagura did the same for Leslie.

"They're safe…." Minamo thought as she finally heard the ice give away.

Yukari and Minamo just stared at each other as Minamo fell threw the ice.

"MINAMO!!!!!!" Yukari screamed as everyone watched in horror.

**Okay I'll stop here for now. Kinda makes you want to scream at me for leaving you in suspense huh. Well until then, take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	11. Part Eleven

**Hi all…..**

**Now I know some of you may be a little upset with me at the sudden use of cliffhangers in my fics, heck I thought it would be a little fun, you know, something amazing happens and then….POW 'TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!**

**Okay I've kept you in suspense long enough, so with that said….**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**THE ONE WHERE WE LEARN EVEN MORE ABOUT YUKARI'S AND MINAMO'S PAST………..**

"MINAMO!!!!!!" Yukari screamed as she had just finished seeing her friend fall through the ice.

"Kurosawa-Sensei…" Kagura said as she felt so helpless.

"We gotta do something, she risked her life to save us." Kaorin pleaded.

Miyu just looked on with horror, her daughter was in grave danger. She turned to face Emerald, what she saw then surprised her, there was no look of worry on her face, in fact, she seemed to be giving…a small smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Under the ice Minamo kept sinking, she tried to swim to the surface, but the coat she was wearing became to heavy under the water. She tried to take it off, but the zipper would not come undone….

"Come on Minamo, stay alert." she thought to herself, but it was no use, the water was freezing and she could feel that her body seemed to be going numb. She started to think about everything in life that she had been though, beginning with that Christmas Eve all those years ago…….

------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK…….**

Minamo was backstage at the Azumanga High School's Christmas Program. It had been one week since she saw Yukari and Kenji kiss. Yukari had tried talking to her, but all she had done was avoid her.

Kenji walked up to her. "Minamo." she said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm about to perform so you'll have to leave." she told him in a cold tone.

"Minamo, please listen." Kenji seemed desperate. "What I did was a stupid thing, but please talk to Yukari, the guilt is eating her alive." Kenji pleaded.

"Why Kenji, why did you have to come to this school." Minamo said as her eyes teared up.

"I'm starting to think that myself… that's why I'm transferring back to my old school." he said which caught Minamo off guard.

"I see…." Minamo responded as she lowered her head. "It's probably for the best."

"No, it's not." A voice said behind them. They both turned around and saw that it was Yukari.

"Yukari, I thought you were angry at me." Kenji told her.

"Well since I've been alone, I've had a lot of time to think." She stares at Minamo. "Kenji, I've been foolish blaming all of this on you, could've stopped myself but I didn't." She then turned to Minamo. "Minamo, I know what I did was totally….totally wrong and I know I don't deserve it, but please forgive me." she said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Minamo just stared at the two. "I….I don't know what to think anymore, Yukari, I love you with all my heart, but you still hurt me, and it's going to take a long time for me to forget……and Kenji, you can't go back to your old school, you hate it there….I guess what I'm trying to say is….well it's going to take some time but….."

A teacher walked up. "Minamo, you're up now." she said.

"Yes Tendou-Sensei." Minamo answered. She turned to face Yukari and Kenji. "Excuse me." She said as she walked on stage.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you are enjoying the program this evening, now I would like to perform a special song for you….."

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

(Oooh. Oooh Baby)

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Oooh Oooh  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

After the music faded out it was then that the three of them knew things would never be the same……..

**END FLASHBACK**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yukari just stared at the broken hole in the middle of the pond where Minamo had just fallen in. She looked at Miyu and saw that she was extremely worried, she then turned and faced Emerald and saw despite everything that was going on, seemed to be enjoying the situation.

It was then that she quickly took off her coat and boots…

"Yukari-Sensei, what are you doing?" Chiyo asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm gonna go after her." She said as she took the rope and tied one end around her waist.

"Yukari, you can't someone's already called for help." Kenji told her.

"They won't make it in time." Yukari said as she tightened the rope. "Girls after I grab her I'm gonna pull on the rope, that's your cue to pull us out."

"Yukari-Sensei…" Yomi whispered.

"Look, just think of it like the tug of ware at the sports festival…" Yukari started. "Only this is a tug of war we can't afford to lose." she finished.

"Yukari…at least let me so it." Kenji pleaded.

"No, it's gotta be me…." Yukari responded. "We've been though a lot over the years, she stuck by me no matter what…….."

**FLASHBACK…….**

It was graduation time at Azumanga High School, Yukari, Minamo, and Miku walked out of the school carrying their diplomas.

"Well now that we finally got out of that hellhole, let's go out and celebrate…..Nyamo's buying." Yukari smirked.

"You have got to be kidding." Minamo answered.

"Love letter…..love letter….." Yukari repeated over and over.

Minamo just clenched her fist. Ever since they stopped being a couple Yukari always seemed to blackmail her with that love letter she had written her a while back. "You are so cruel Yukari." Minamo said as she sighed. "Okay, where do you want to go."

Miku just giggled at the pair. "You two are really something you know that."

Kenji walked up to the trio. Yukari and him then kissed. Minamo just gave a small smile.

"Doesn't it bother you that they're an item?" Miku asked Minamo.

"No not at all." Minamo said softly. But deep down Miku knew she was lying, but she also noticed that Minamo slowly but surely was starting to accept the fact that her and Yukari were beginning a new part of their lives.

"So are we going to celebrate." Kenji asked.

Yukari then gave a wicked smile. "We will….later, but for now, it's just gonna be us girls 'kay."

Kenji smiled back. "Okay, I'll be waiting." He then quickly hugged Minamo. "Congratulations Minamo." he told her.

"You too." Minamo answered back. She then lowered her head. "I just wish Mother would've come."

Yukari then lowered her head. "I know mother didn't come cause she could care less……" she thought. "I wish at least my own father would've come."

Kenji continued his conversation with Minamo. "So do I, but you know how she feels about you having come here."

"Thanks Kenji, you're the only family I have." Minamo said as she closed her eyes and smiled. And with that Kenji smiled and waved as she walked off.

Yukari then snapped back to reality and stared at the school. "Take a good look girls, because this the last time we're ever gonna see this place." she said.

Minamo then smirked. "Are you sure, what if you do end up being a teacher, wouldn't it be fun to come back to your old school."

"Fat chance." Yukari said. "I wouldn't get a job here if it was the only place that would hire me." she said………

And so………

Minamo and Yukari went of to the same college……..

They both got their teaching certificates………

And they ended up getting jobs at Azumanga high school…….

Minamo, because she wanted to teach at her old school…. And Yukari well, because it was the only school that offered her a job. But all this time Yukari always wondered one thing, after everything that happened that one night all those years ago when she broke her heart…..

Why did Minamo never leave her side……..

**END FLASHBACK……**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari knew that now, even in her moment of need, She was gonna help her most dearest friend.

Yukari walked to the edge of the pond, took a deep breath and jumped into the pond……

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari started to look everywhere for her friend. The cold water was intense, but she was determine not to let that fact bother her, the only thing on her mind was to find Minamo.

It was then that she noticed an object floating up ahead….. "Minamo." Yukari thought as she quickly swam up to her and held on to her tight. "Hang on." she thought.

Yukari then pulled on the rope with all of her strength.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"OKAY SHE'S GOT HER, EVERYONE START PULLING!!!!" Tomo screamed. It was then that the eight azu-girls and Kenji started pulling with all of their might.

"HEAVE-HO…….HEAVE-HO……HEAVE-HO!!!!!!" They yelled as the pulled. Even little Chiyo was trying with her tiny arms to help her two teachers.

Leslie just stared at them, they care about them, they also seem to be surrounded by a special bond, a bond she was surely missing hanging around with Emerald and her little group. It was then that she quickly ran over to help them out.

"LESLIE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!!" Emerald screamed.

"The right thing." Leslie answered back as Kaorin stared at her and smiled.

"Well then my dear little Leslie, you can kiss your social life good bye." Emerald warned.

"At least my conscience will be cleared." Leslie responded.

"HEAVE-HO…….HEAVE-HO……" Their screams seem to be getting louder as the rest of Emeralds group looked on, they saw how Leslie was doing her best to help them. They stared at each other, they remember about the incident with Marigold, about how she abounded her all because she wanted vengeance on another girl. If she turned on her, what was to stop her from turning on them in the future.

Emerald then noticed that her girls rushed over to help the azu-girls out. "What the hell." she thought.

"HEAVE-HO…..HEAVE-HO……"

Then Miyu went over to help, followed by the Kurosawa family, even the TV Crew stopped filming to go and help.

"HEAVE-HO…..HEAVE………-HO!!!!!!!!" With on quick pull, Yukari broke the surface, still clinging tightly to Minamo.

The Azu-girls and Kenji quickly dragged them to the edge of the pond as some paramedics finally arrived.

"We gotta get them warmed-up fast." One of the paramedics said.

Miyu then stared at Minamo who was a bluish color, then she turned to face Emerald and walked up to her.

"Mother?" Emerald asked as she noticed the expression on Miyu's face.

"Don't Mother me…… because of your actions, Minamo's as well as Miss Tanizaki's lives are in danger, don't you even care." she asked.

"Hmph, it would be better if they did die, it would take away the embarrassment those two have caused this family." Emearal answered which caused Miyu to slap her in the face.

"It's over Emerald, I've bailed you out of trouble lots of time, but this…this has gone too far, I will not be helping you this time." Miyu said as she walked off.

"NO!!!! I AM EMERALD KUROSAWA, I AM THE PRINCESS OF THIS FAMILY!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME, I AM UNTOUCHABLE!!!!!!!!" Emerald screamed as an officer walked up to her.

"Come on 'princess' were going downtown." he told her as he placed handcuffs on her.

**Well Emerald seems to be a real head case huh? But what of our two teachers, will they be okay? Well sorry but you'll have to wait until the next chapter too find out, until then, take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	12. Part Twelve

**Hi all, I really hope you are enjoying this story, this chapter may get a bit too emotional, but I know you'll like it, and with that said….**

**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**THE ONE WHERE TRUTHS ARE TOLD………**

Minamo slowly opened her eyes, as she looked around she noticed that she was lying down in a meadow full of dandelions. She slowly stood up and closed her eyes as light breeze blew into her face causing her two long strands of hair on the side of her face to flow back.

She then noticed that she seemed to be wearing what appeared to be a sleeveless white gown, she also seemed to be barefoot.

Minamo couldn't help but to enjoy this feeling of refreshment surrounding her, oh how she wished she could feel like this forever. Then it dawned on her…..

She was all alone.

She started to run trough the meadow franticly looking for somebody, anybody. It was then that she noticed somebody in the distance but who…..

Minamo started to run towards the figure, but no matter how fast she ran, she could not reach that person. "HEY!!!!" Minamo yelled. "OVER HERE!!!!!"

The figure then turned around and saw that it was Yukari.

"Sorry, Nyamo, but I can't be with you anymore, I've got a boyfriend now remember." Yukari told her.

Minamo just kept running faster. "I FORGIVE YOU YUKARI, COME BACK TO ME!!!!!!" She pleaded.

Then out of thin air, Kenji appeared. "She tried asking for your forgiveness, but you took to long." He said. "But you took to long and I had to move in, it was the only way to make her feel better."

"No Kenji, I still love her, she belongs to me." Minamo said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Too late Nyamo….too late." Yukari said as she and Kenji began to fade away.

"No…..wait…."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"WAIT!!!!!!!!" Minamo said as she quickly woke up.

Miyu quickly went to her side.

"Minamo are you all right." She asked her.

"Mother?" Minamo said in a confused tone.

"You seemed to be having a bad dream my daughter." Miyu told her as she smiled.

"What exactly is going on here?" Minamo asked.

"Don't you remember, you risked you life rescuing those two girls." Miyu responded.

"I remember that part, but who saved me after I fell into the ice." Minamo asked.

"It was….Miss Tani…..Yukari, Yukari jumped in and rescued you." Miyu said as she looked at the floor.

"Yukari?" Minamo said as she looked around. "Where is she."

Miyu just stared at her. "She's…. in a coma, the doctors said that her body was not as strong as yours and the after they pulled you both out, her body went into shock."

"No." Minamo said. "It's not fair, she shouldn't have done it, how can she be so selfish and do a stupid thing like that." Minamo just clenched her fists.

"Minamo….she saved your life." Miyu told her.

"I want to see her." Minamo demanded.

"Sweetheart you need your rest." Miyu pleaded.

"I don't care about that, I want to see her…NOW!!!!" Minamo said in a frantic tone.

----------------------------------------------------

After moments of arguing, the doctor finally agreed to let Minamo see Yukari.

A nurse pushed Minamo down the hall in a wheelchair with Miyu walking by her side.

"Where's Emerald?" Minamo asked.

Miyu just stared down the hall. "Not here." she answered. "And I'm afraid you probably won't be seeing her anytime soon."

"I see." Minamo answered as she also stared down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------

"HEY LOOK IT'S KUROSAWA-SENSEI!!!!!!" Tomo said as she saw her coming down the hall.

"Tomo, keep it down this is a hospital." Yomi scolded.

The Azu-Girls ran down to greet their PE Teacher.

"How are you feeling Kurosawa-Sensei." Chiyo asked.

"Okay I guess." Minamo answered in a somber tone. The Azu-Girls realized why she answered like that.

"Don't worry about Yukari-Senesi, she's tough as nails." Kagura assured her.

"Yeah, before you know it, she'll be back playing video games, and drinking Saki like there's no tomorrow." Tomo added.

"And then, she can throw all the chalk she wants at us." Osaka also added, which got her a strange look from the other Azu-Girls.

"Thank you girls, I know you mean well, but now, I'd like to go see Yukari now." Minamo said as she gave a small smile.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kenji was just sitting in a chair staring forward. He had never felt so powerless in all of his life.

The nurse walked up pushing Minamo. Miyu had decided to wait outside the ICU.

"Kenji…." Minamo said softly.

"Minamo, you're okay…Thank God." Kenji said as she knelt down and gently kissed Minamo on the cheek.

Minamo tuned to the nurse. "You may go now, I'll call you if I need anything." she told her. The nurse just bowed and then left the ICU.

Minamo stared forward, there was Yukari lying down on the bed in a coma. She had an oxygen mask on. She also had a machine next to her that was monitoring her pulse and blood pressure. Minamo eyes teared up. She couldn't stand seeing Yukari in this helpless state.

"Yukari." Minamo whispered. "I've known you for a long time and you always seemed to be so selfish, why do you have to pick now to do a noble thing….you big idiot."

Kenji just held Minamo's shoulder. "You should know by now Minamo that deep down, Yukari cares for you, she always has." he told her.

"I still love her." Minamo told him.

"I know." Kenji responded.

"Huh?" Minamo asked.

Kenji just smiled. "Come on Minamo, I'm your cousin, you can hide your emotions from me. I also knew that Yukari still has feelings for you, I saw that it was tearing her apart when we were going out." he sighed. "That's why I broke up with her, so that you could have her back."

Minamo just stared at Kenji in disbelief. "Do you know the hell she went though after you did that." She said. "She was depressed for months, did you know at one point she even considered dropping out of college."

"I…I had no idea." Kenji answered. I thought if I stepped out of the picture, you two would finally be happy."

"This isn't a movie Kenji." Minamo told him. "Sometimes love doesn't work out in the end." She stared at Yukari. "And now, we may…..lose her." Minamo just covered her face and began to cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-Girls were in the waiting area. None of them had said a word since Minamo had left.

"This is my fault." Kaorin finally said which caused everyone to stare at her. "If I hadn't been stupid enough to get caught, none of this wouldn't have happened."

Chihiro held Kaorin's hand. "No Kaori." she said. "Don't start placing the blame on yourself, remember it was Emerald and her friends that are responsible for this."

Tomo just sweat dropped. "Um, Chihiro." she said as she pointed behind her.

Chihiro turned around and saw Leslie, as well as the rest of 'Emerald's girls' standing behind her.

"She's right Kaorin." Leslie said. "You are not the one to blame, it is us, I don't know how we can possibly begin to apologize for our actions."

"Yeah, and we wouldn't blame you if you never forgave us." Kari added.

"We just wanted to see how Yukari and Minamo were doing before we left." Mimi said.

"Where are you going?" Sakaki asked.

"We're going to the police station to turn ourselves in." Sora answered.

"Yes, it's about time we took responsibility for our actions." Melinda added.

"So we really hope they are doing better." Tanzi said.

"Kurosawa-Sensei is doing better." Yomi said. "But Yukari-Sensei……" she said as slowly sat down.

The Emerald Girls just stared at the Azu-Girls. "Just tell your teachers, that we're deeply sorry." Leslie as her and the rest of the Emerald girls began to walk off.

"Hold it." Kaorin said.

The Emerald Girls turned around as the Azu-Girls walked up to face them….and then bowed.

"You girls take care of yourselves." Kaorin said.

"You too." Leslie said, and with that they left.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, but now sadly this fic will be coming to it's conclusion in the next chapter, and believe me, something amazing is going to happen, until then, take care. **

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	13. Part Thirteen

**Hi all, well this is it, we finally are going to see how everything is finally going to turn out, so no flashy introduction, let's just get on with it…….**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**THE ONE WHERE WE REACH A CONCLUSION…….**

It had been three days….

Yukari was still in a coma, Minamo had not left her side. Kenji kept pleading with her that she should go back to the hotel to rest, but she kept refusing.

All Minamo kept doing was staring at the woman she loved. "Yukari, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that a lot of people would miss you if you go away…." Her eyes teared up. "We tried contacting your Mother, but we've heard no response….."

Minamo stroked Yukari's hair. "But don't worry Yukari, you have never been alone, and you never will, I promise you that."

It was then someone walked into the ICU, it appeared to be a man in about his mid 50's. Minamo stood up to face him. "Can I help you sir?" she asked.

The man just stared at Yukari. "How is she doing?" the man asked.

"You did not answer my question…..what reason do you want to know about Yukari." Minamo demanded.

"Because…I am her Father." the man responded. Minamo then got a shocked look.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo was on the phone. "Yes Daddy Yukari-Sensei is still not doing well that's why we haven't come home yet………. I knew you would understand." Chiyo said as she closed her eyes and smiled. "Sayonara Daddy and Arigato." She hung up.

"Well what did your Dad say?" Kagura asked.

"He said that he would talk to our parents, but it looks like we can stay here, at least until school starts again." Chiyo responded.

"Cool, I just hope that when we do go back, Yukari-Sensei will be coming back with us." Tomo said.

"She will come back with us." Sakaki told everyone.

Kaorin just stared at everyone. "I know we were gonna get together at my house for New Years, but I want everyone to know after all of this is over, I still want to have the get together there, even Yukari and Kurosawa-Sensei are invited.

"Then it's agreed, PARTY AT KAORIN'S HOUSE WOO-HOO!!!!!" Tomo screamed.

"WOO-HOO!!!!" All the girls screamed, which cause a nurse to rush up to them.

"Please keep it down, this is a hospital you know." she said in an angry tone.

"Woo….hoo." The azu-girls said softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been all these years Mr. Tanikazi?" Minamo demanded. "Yukari has missed you all this time, why would you just abandon her?"

Yukari's father just clenched his fists. "I didn't stop thinking about her, I kept sending letters to her telling her how much I missed her, I guess her mother would keep them from her. It was when I started receiving my letters back that I realized they had moved, I tried to find them, but I never did." he said as he kept staring at Yukari.

Minamo just stared at him. "I'm sorry." she told him.

"It's okay." he said as he smiled. "Anyway, one night I got to my apartment after work and saw on the News how a woman rescued two girls from a pond and fell through the ice, and then how the woman's friend jumped in to rescue her, after I found out it was Yukari, I just had to get to Hokkaido, so I went around asking for money from my friends so that I could afford a ticket to get here." He slowly walked up to Yukari's bedside.

"Princess….your Daddy's here." He then placed his head on the guardrail and began to cry as Minamo looked on.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kenji walked up to the Azu-Girls carrying some bags of Burgers. "I thought you could use something to eat." he told them.

"Arigato Kenji-Sensei." Chiyo said.

"Chiyo you shouldn't call me that, I am not really your teacher." he said.

"But you were Osaka-san's teacher, and I have great respect for you." Chiyo answered.

Kenji just smiled, he couldn't resist the little girl's charm. "Okay, but only you and Osaka okay."

"Arigato Kenji-Sensei." Chiyo said.

Suddenly a woman came rushing up to them. "I got here as soon as I heard what had happen." she said.

"Miku?" Kenji answered.

"How is she doing?" Miku asked.

Kenji just shook his head. "Not well, she's still in a coma." Kenji answered.

"Oh my God." Miku responded.

"Um excuse me, but who are you?" Kaorin asked.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Miku Seto, I went to school with Yukari and Minamo." she said as she bowed.

"Wow, you must be old like them then." Tomo said.

"Tomo." Yomi quickly scolded.

Miku just laughed. "You must be Tomo." she said. Tomo seemed confused, as Miku continued. "And you're Sakaki…..Kaorin….Chihiro…..Yomi….Kagura…..Osaka…..and of course little Chiyo."

"How do you know of us?" Chihiro asked.

"Minamo writes to me about once a month, she's told me all about you girls." Miku said. "You are exactly like she's described you."

"Then I guess she told you how Tomo can talk without thinking then." Kagura said with a smirk.

"Hey that's not true." Tomo started. "I think sometimes."

Osaka then stared at Tomo. "W…what are you staring at Osaka?" Tomo demanded.

"I'm trying to see if yer brain is workin', maybe if we get it workin' ya can think all the time." Osaka answered.

"My brain is just fine." Tomo answered back.

"Think of it this way Tomo." Kagura started. "If we can somehow jumpstart your brain, imagine how higher our score will be when we go up against Chiyo."

"Hey your right." Tomo said as she gave a wicked smile. "Okay Bonkuras, it's time to think of a way to jumpstart my brain."

"JUMPSTART TOMO'S BRAIN!!!!!" Osaka and Kagura said in unison.

After staring at them Miku couldn't help but smile. Then she seemed to get sad.

"What's wrong Miss Miku?" Chiyo asked.

"You see, those three friends of yours reminds me about how Yukari, Minamo, and I were back in high school, everyone would call us the three inseparables, because we were always together." She turned to Kenji, I'd like to see her now."

"Of course." Kenji responded as he took her to go see Yukari.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time passed, Miku, Kenji, Miyu, Yukari's Dad, and Minamo were by Yukari's bedside, the Azu-Girls came in to see their teacher. Minamo just stared at them. "You see Yukari, they do care for you, a lot of people do." It was then that two people walked in.

"Ohyama, Rachel?" Kaorin said in a surprised tone.

"How is Yukari-Sensei?" Ohyama asked.

"It's…not looking good." Tomo answered.

Rachel walked up to the Azu-Girls. "Well we all just came down to show her how much we care for her."

"We?" Kagura asked.

It was then that Yukari's entire class entered the room. Minamo just stared at them all, they had all come down because they were worried about their teacher. "You see that Yukari, what more proof do you need."

Tomo walked up to her bedside. "Yeah Yukari-Sensei, if you go away, who's gonna tell me off when I screw up."

No……response.

Minamo just lowered her head. "What else do you need Yukari."

Miku then remembered something……. " Last Christmas, I gave you my heart……… But the very next day, You gave it away……"

"That's Yukari's favorite Christmas song…." Minamo said. "That's why I chose to perform it at the pageant."

Miku then smiled and continued… "This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special…"

Sakaki joined in…. "Once bitten and twice shy I keep my distance but you still catch my eye………."

And Then Kaorin….. "Tell me baby do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me……"

Then one by one everyone joined in…. "(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it Now I know what a fool I've been But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again"

Minamo then felt a squeeze on her hand. "Yukari?" Minamo said softly. Then she joined in. "(Oooh. Oooh Baby) A crowded room, friends with tired eyes I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice, My God I thought you were someone to rely on, Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on, A face on a lover with a fire in his heart, A man undercover but you tore me apart……"

Yukari slowly opened her eyes and stared at Minamo and gave a small but weak smile.

Yukari then softly sang the final line…. "Oooh Oooh Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again."

"Yu…ka…ri?" Minamo said.

"Nyamo, you'd be helpless without me." Yukari said softly as Minamo placed herself on Yukari and started to cry.

Yukari's class then started to cheer as the nurse came in.

"I told you to keep it down." she said.

"Screw you, you old witch, our teacher's okay." Tomo said as she started to dance in joy.

"W..what?" the nurse said as she ran off to get the doctor.

Kenji walked up to Yukari. "Yukari, I'm glad you're okay." He said as he grabbed her hand.

Yukari smiled at him. "Hey, I can't croak yet, I still got a lot of students to put in line……right Tomo."

Tomo was just rubbing her eyes. "Yeah Yukari-Sensei, I'll try my best to screw up."

Yukari gave a little laugh. "Don't screw up to much though." she said.

Her father stared at her. "Yukari…."

"Daddy." Yukari said as a tear came out of her eye. "I've missed you so much."

"Well I'm here now, and I promise I will never leave your side again."

Miyu knelt down beside Yukari's bed. "I've been a foolish old woman. You have proven to me that you are indeed a caring person. All I ask is that you forgive me." she said.

Yukari just stared at her. "Only if I can eat all I want at the next Kurosawa get together." She said as she smiled.

"Done." Miyu said as she smiled back.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few days later. Both Yukari and Minamo were given a clean bill of health and the hospital released them. As Kenji and Miku met them at the hospital entrance, a bus pulled up and Yukari's entire class was on it.

"Well I guess you're getting ready to go back to Tokyo it seems." Minamo said.

"Yeah, New Years is coming up, and we're gonna help Kaorin out for her get together at her house." Yomi said.

"You will be there won't you?" Sakaki asked.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything." Minamo replied.

"Okay then see you in Tokyo Sensei's" Chiyo said, and with that they were gone.

"Yukari, could I meet you at the airport later, there's something I have to do first do first." Minamo told Yukari.

"Okay, but if you take to long and if I have to buy something to eat, you're gonna pay me back." Yukari said as she smirked.

"Glad to have you back Yukari." Minamo responded as she left.

----------------------------------------------------------

Minamo was waiting at the visiting area in the jailhouse. Emerald who was wearing an orange jumpsuit was lead to her seat by the guard.

Minamo picked up the receiver to talk to her. "Hello Emerald."

"What the hell do you want." Emerald said from the other receiver.

"I just want to know why you did it." Minamo told her.

"I hate it when I get embarrassed, I will make anyone who does that pay." Emerald answered as her grip on the receiver tighten. "And you…seem to be doing well…so how's your girlfriend doing?"

"Yukari is just fine, in fact we're leaving for Tokyo today." Minamo answered.

"So she survived huh, that's too bad." Emerald said as she gave an evil smirk.

"You hurt a lot of people Emerald, myself, mother, and most of your family." Minamo scolded.

"I could care less what anyone else thinks, but mark my word, you, your girlfriend, and those bitchy students of yours, you will pay dearly, I swear on my life." Emerald said as she gave Minamo a cold stare.

"Then let me tell you this…." Minamo started. "If anything happens to anyone of them….. I will come back here and beat the living shit out of you…..dear sister." And with that Minamo hung up her receiver and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day back in Tokyo. Mrs. Tanizaki opened the door to the apartment. "Thanks for a wonderful time Diego." She told her Mexican Neighbor.

She turned on the light and she saw Yukari sitting in front of the kitchen table.

"Had fun….Mother?" Yukari said sarcastically.

"Yukari, when the hell did you get back from Hokkaido?" she asked.

"Oh so you knew I had gone there with Minamo." Yukari answered. "And I suppose you might want to know, that I was in a coma and that I almost died."

Mrs. Tanizaki just leered at her. "Oh I got the message, but I wasn't gonna stop having fun just because you did something stupid like jumping into a frozen pond." she told Yukari.

"You know, that really doesn't surprise me……..but this does." Yukari said as she threw a stack of letters on the table. "And this is only some of the letters that Daddy has sent me over the years."

"YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM, YOU KNOW THE RULES, YOU ARE TO STAY THE HELL OUT OF THERE!!!!!!!!!" The older woman yelled.

"How could you mommy, how could you keep them from me?" Yukari asked as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Oh boo-hoo, is the little girl gonna cry." her mother taunted.

Yukari wanted to go and giver her a big slap on the face but she resisted. "I'm moving out." she finally told him.

"What?" her mother responded. "You can't go anywhere I've still got custody of you." she told Yukari.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Yukari answered. "I'm an adult now, you no longer have any control over me."

"You…you can't leave if you do I won't be able to pay all of the bills, I'll get evicted." her mother pleaded.

Yukaro just gave a little smirk. "Oh don't be a baby." she told her as she headed towards the door.

Her mother quickly grabbed her leg. "DON'T GO, I CAN CHANGE, REALLY YOU CAN DO ANYHTING YOU WANT!!!!!!" she told her.

Yukari got free and the she stared into her mother's face. "Grow up……mother dear." And with that….she left.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that evening, well actually it was 10 minutes till midnight on new year's eve. Everyone had gathered at Kaorin's house to ring in the new year. The Azu girls, Yukari, Minamo, Miku, Kenji, and even Yukari's class.

Kenji walked up to Yukari. "Look Yukari I was thinking."

Yukari placed her finger on his lips. "I know what you want to say Kenji, and I also know why you broke up with me back in college." she told him.

"I never meant to hurt you Yukari, and I just want to say that I still love you." He said as he grabbed her hand.

Yukari just stared at him. "Kenji….I….."

Minamo slowly walked up. "So are you two gonna kiss or what." she said as she gave a small smile.

"Uh Nyamo, no no…. Kenji was just telling me about how his teaching Job in Osaka is going." Yukari quickly recovered.

"I'm sure." Minamo said with a little smirk. She then got serious. "So what are you going to do now that you've moved out of your mother's apartment?" she asked.

"Well, until I can get myself really settled, I'm going to be staying with Daddy, we have a lot of catching up to do." Yukari responded.

"I'm happy for you Yukari." Minamo said as she smiled.

"Um, I don't know about this, but I've been curious about one thing Yukari." Miku asked.

"And what's that?" Yukari asked.

"Why is Last Christmas you're favorite Holiday tune, I mean all it's about is how a young girl is coping after being hurt on Christmas." Miku said,

Yukari just stared at her. "I like Wham!." she answered.

Miku just stared at her. "That makes sense…..I guess." she said as she sweat dropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There was about a minute left to go until the new year came.

"Okay everyone. Get ready with your noisemakers 'cause 20XX is almost here." Kaorin told everyone.

Everybody was excited as everyone quickly gathered together to begin the celebration.

Yukari and Minamo where sitting under a tree watching everyone else.

"This has been quite a Christmas, hasn't it Yukari?" Minamo asked.

"Yep. One for the ages." Yukari answered.

"OKAY HERE WE GO!!!!" Kaorin yelled as everyone anticipated the countdown.

10.…….9.……..

"Say Nyamo, after this let's go get a drink somewhere, you're buying." Yukari told Nyamo.

8.……7.………

"No way Yukari, I always have to pay, why don't you pay for a change." Minamo scolded.

6.…..5.………

"Come on I almost died rescuing you, I think I deserve a little reward." Yukari said as she gave a goofy smile.

4.…..3.…….

"Oh no, you're not gonna use that guilt thing on me, I still think it was a dumb thing to do." Minamo said in a angry tone.

2.…..

"Love letter…..love, love, love letter." Yukari said.

1.…….

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!" Minamo said as she lunged at Yukari and they started yet another one of their classic scuffles.

"Um…..Happy New Year?" Kaorin said as everyone just sweat dropped.

**THAT'S THE END!!!!!!!!**

**And there you have, another Azumanga Happy ending….sort of. I really hope you enjoyed this fic, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed it, so until then, take care…..**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


End file.
